


去往

by aeonlaurasia



Category: DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe-No Superheros, Multi, Wasteland, dub-con, m-preg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonlaurasia/pseuds/aeonlaurasia
Summary: 布鲁斯已经决心孤身一人游荡下去，直到克拉克带着麻烦不请自来。（废土AU。其实是勉强有一丢丢剧情的pwp）





	1. （一）.

 

 

头戴覆面头罩的男人把机车放倒在地上，在排气口处扎上一块布，抓起装着食物的帆布袋和水桶扛在肩头然后往机车上踹了几脚沙子，足够了，今晚的沙尘暴一过再不会有第二个人发现这台黑色的机械。天空一片浑黄，他需要加快速度。修理水泵花掉了布鲁斯计划之外的两个小时，就在这一秒钟他的下面已经开始排出黏液。他的热潮期就要开始了。

脚下开始发飘，十余公斤的负荷让他步履拖拽，要是照平常的话这点重量对他来说本是一根指头就能抬起来的事。布鲁斯没有骑机车上山，在这种开阔的地貌环境当中任何一个高速移动的物体都是显眼的，更不用提还扯着一条冒烟的尾巴。他不能冒任何被发现的风险。

走了大约半个小时——其中包括崩塌的碎石阻住去路不得不绕路的时间——布鲁斯在山阴面岩壁夹角处找到了以前他用废弃的清风露营拖车改建的巢。布鲁斯打开门，沉淀了一年多的空气涌了出来。车门原本的锁坏掉了，他从里面重新装了搭锁，又在上面缠了一条锁链。他走了进去从腰带上的若干个小包之一里摸出一串钥匙锁上了门，手的颤抖让他花了点工夫才让那小玩意对准锁眼。

车窗统统被铁皮钉死，门缝合严后车厢内一片黑暗，只有钉在窗户上的铁皮四周渗出一条金线。没有什么比黑暗更能给布鲁斯安全感，在黑暗当中他仿佛不存在，而又有谁能找到不存在的人呢。布鲁斯把接下来三天的口粮放到床前的沙发上，然后按照记忆中的位置从流理台下取出了一个铁皮桶，一片一米多长的塑料布和两条勉强算是干净的布片。黑暗并不妨碍他视物，他仍能看清巢中每一个摆设的每一个细节。熟悉的环境让布鲁斯感到安心，这是一个由他一手打造且完全由他支配的安全屋。他已经许久没有安心地度过一次热潮期了。

布鲁斯解开扎紧帆布袋口的绳子，取出所有的速食罐头和流食放到了床头的桌板上，把塑料布展开铺在床上，往铁桶里倒入了三分之一的水然后把擦身子用的布浸湿搭在桶沿，装着余下的水的塑料桶也一起放到了桌板上。热潮期过剩的体液分泌稍不小心就会造成脱水，布鲁斯一路上已经见过太多因此而死的同类，他需要强迫自己随时补充水分。

做好一切准备后布鲁斯开始着手脱掉繁重的衣物，他先是摘掉了闷热的头罩扔到一旁，汗湿的头发趴倒在头上，说是被临头浇了一盆水都不为过。他五指插入汗湿的黑发间左右晃动几下给闷热的头皮通了通气。脱掉旧风衣的时候布鲁斯都能听到尘土簌簌落地的声音。他转手解开绑在关节上的皮质护具还有腿上用来固定工具包和枪套的细皮带。裤子的裆部已经湿成一片。脱掉衣物后布鲁斯仿佛蜕了一层皮，最后他只留一件还穿在身上——金属贞操带。自打身体停止成长之后他就一直穿着这个贞操带，是他在第一次发情之后自己溶铁打的，只有在每个月发情期过后清理的时候才会脱下。贞操带卡在髋部上方，整体呈加宽了的丁字裤状，接触皮肤的那一面垫了人造革，金属部分为了加大强度特意加厚了几毫米。裆部留出了一个圆洞，洞口大小足够容纳下他自己完全勃起后的阴茎。后面的私密处则留了一个钝角锯齿围成的洞口，足够排泄却不允许外来异物的侵入。他造这个东西是为了保护自己欧米伽的部分，以防万一。本就稀少的欧米伽在这片废土之上几乎灭绝，就连雌性贝塔都被强迫生殖。他们之中有一部分离开群落密集的东海岸沿着太平洋铁路逐步向西迁移，而几个占据了生存物资的地方军阀这几年都在对漂流在外的欧米伽和雌性贝塔进行地毯式抓捕，美其名曰是对无力独活的弱势性别提供庇护。这一带的军阀主是一个叫黑面具的家伙。布鲁斯经常劫持他的车队，但仍能凭借本事在外逍遥。

在今天之前布鲁斯花了一年时间向南探索，然而除了高温和疫病之外他一无所获，在顺道解决了几个贩卖欧米伽的人口贩子后最终他还是回到了中部，打算稍作整顿后向北进发。

趁还有余力，布鲁斯从风衣外套里取出一把黑色军刀起开了两罐世棒午餐肉，快速解决掉，又用吃空了的罐头盛满水喝光。他的太阳穴涨的突突直跳，举着空罐头的手都在抖。补充好体力后布鲁斯终于允许自己倒在床上的塑料布里，软成泥的腰已经再无分毫多余的力气来支撑他坐着了。沙发床算不上软，但在现在已经算得上奢侈的享受。布鲁斯拿起一块布巾擦拭自己汗湿的身体，织物冰凉的触感让他不禁叹息出声。欧米伽的穴口蠕动，推挤出更多包裹着秽物的黏液，在塑料布上汇聚成滩。布鲁斯把已经变温了的布扔进水桶里，捞起另外一条在水桶里沾了一下然后扔到了自己的胸口，水滴溅在滚烫的皮肤上激的他一颤，他隔着一层布揪起自己的乳晕，用食指和拇指夹着捻，又觉得不够，转而用指甲去扣弄。另一只手沿着小腹探进从贞操带裆部的小洞里支出来的蜷曲毛发里，揉弄起半勃的男性器，那东西不一会儿就变得梆硬，尺寸仿佛不是欧米伽的物什。年轻的时候布鲁斯也用他这傲人的家伙操过一把人，但从没让人碰过后面，在这每个人都拼了命才能让自己苟活下去的世界里没有人想要带一个拖油瓶在肚子里。圣母都不想。那些贴上来的人都以为他是阿尔法，极尽所能来讨好他，寻求庇护，没人能想到这么一个阳刚健美的雄性在屁股间还有一个会淌水的阴穴。他那有着军用强度的头罩又连着颈部一起裹住，信息素的味道几乎渗不出去。他闻不到自己的气味，但他和不几个发情的欧米伽交过欢，热潮期的欧米伽鼻子比猎犬还灵，他们都说他闻起来怪，甚至有个欧米伽说他的气味“邪门”。布鲁斯自己反倒乐得如此。

汗水顺着眉头的沟壑流进眼角，布鲁斯抬手擦去。他上下动着腰，用屁股蹭着身下的塑料布，靠阻力拉扯臀肉时挤压后穴所产生的微弱快感来慰藉没有插入的空虚。不仅是别人，就连自己他都不让碰那个地方。他只是不想成为又一个因为滥交和毫无卫生保障的性行为而生不如死的蠢货。他也有过年少冲动的时候，但现在，比起双重高潮，他更惜命。

不时，铁皮的金边也消失了，布鲁斯意识到夜晚降临了。车厢白天存储下来的热量逐渐消散，风刮过岩壁的声音夹杂着颗粒感，顷刻间便铺天盖地。背风处轰鸣的风声遮掩下布鲁斯听不到自己的声音，闭着的眼睛又遮断了视觉，唯有手中紧攥的性器还是他和现实的结点。欧米伽于是紧闭双眼放开嗓子呻吟。他顶腰去操自己的手，用老茧磨蹭滚烫的肉茎。他的动作越来越快，恍惚之间那撸动着肿胀性器的仿佛是其他什么人的手。是一张宽大厚实的阿尔法的手，在按压自己汩汩冒出前液的马眼，包裹住滑溜溜的龟头，那手指遵循他喜欢的节奏滑动，饶有技巧地爱抚着他，熟知每一个能让他欲生欲死的点。下腹一个收紧，浓稠的精液喷射到了脑后的车壁上，同时一股热液也从后穴涌出，欧米伽还在抽搐着射精，一股股的都撒在了他自己身上。高潮过后布鲁斯闭着眼睛换气，耳畔嗡嗡作响。热度稍有消退寒意便袭上身来，他的脚趾头尖已经凉透了。

布鲁斯坐起身来又喝了一罐水，擦拭身体时看到了塑料布中央那一滩自己排出来的液体，他能感觉到现在肠道里的秽物已经被尽数排净，黏液也变稀，已经失去了清洁作用完全是为润滑而服务了。欧米伽清理了一番下身，然后从地上捞起了风衣盖到自己身上。身体的中心仍在发烫，但他需要休息，在下一波热潮把他逼醒之前他需要尽可能多的睡眠。布鲁斯闭上眼睛，沙尘暴和脉搏鼓动的声音灌满了他的耳朵。 

二十四年前他也听过类似的声音，更轻柔，打在窗户上的是阿尔卑斯山的飘雪，还有壁炉里柴火裂开的噼啪声。父亲奖励给他的新滑雪板就立在墙边，他在跟母亲抱怨暴风雪让他们难得的度假化为泡影。这还不是最近的一次，布鲁斯想起在废弃了的哥谭市地铁站里，晚上能从换气口听到地表呼啸的风声，杰森还因此抱怨过。    

他试图想起更多，但倦意阻挠了他。一切都化作漩涡消失于一点，不消几秒钟的工夫欧米伽便沉沉睡去。

 

布鲁斯几乎是被后穴难耐的热痒和铁链被扯断的巨响同时弄醒的。他倏地睁开双眼只一瞬间便适应了黑暗。漫天扬尘中布鲁斯看到一个人影站在车外，那人影并没有立刻进来，这给了布鲁斯摸过桌板上军刀的时间，虽然他更想去拿躺在衣服堆里的KSG。能够徒手扯断铁链的人绝非善类。

连星光都没有的黑夜当中布鲁斯本可以隐匿气息趁对方不意解决掉这个不速之客，但在这满车厢的发情气味之中，即便是他也没法自欺欺人。一股温热从腹腔深处涌出，布鲁斯咬了咬牙。怎么偏偏是在这个节骨眼上。

“唔……”那人影在喉咙里呻吟了一声 。它抬起头来，双眼发出幽蓝的光

——是后人类。

几乎是在布鲁斯伸手够到霰弹枪的同时，它关上车门冲了过来，一把抓住布鲁斯握着枪托的右手按到了床上，握力之大让布鲁斯仅在几秒之内便手指发麻枪械脱手。同时布鲁斯左手横握军刀划向对方咽喉，却被其用手掌拦住，那手掌一握一攥，再松开的时候刃部弯扭留下了四道指痕。

“别……”

欧米伽张开左手任那无用的废铁掉在胸口，顺势反手抓住身上人的颈侧，拇指狠戾抠进喉头，趁对方吃疼的空档被压制的右手也挣脱出来。膝盖一个上顶配合双手的发力，布鲁斯反把入侵者压在身下，枪口顶上眉心。

那是个健壮的男人。蓝色的眼睛发着光，是后人类的特征。要说是流浪者的话面颊未免干净得有些异常。男人举起双手在头侧，手掌无害地摊开，布鲁斯这才注意到男人的手腕上有镣铐磨损的痕迹。“别。让我帮你…”男人喘息着说到。

被肾上腺激素屏蔽了的感官又回来了，信息素的味道突然浪潮一般淹没了欧米伽，他几近窒息。布鲁斯这才意识到自己坐在了一包火一样烫人的东西上，霎时间属于欧米伽的警铃在布鲁斯脑内疯狂作响。

这是个强大到离谱的阿尔法。

 

 

-tbc.


	2. （二）.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 可能有点疼？

 

 

“需要你来帮我的话我还会活到现在吗，小子？”

 

布鲁斯咽了口唾沫稳住了气息才开口，声音压得很低。他试图用他那乱成一滩浆糊的脑子找寻出路。在男人的膝盖上来一枪应该可以为自己争取到足够的时间，即使是后人类，霰弹枪贴着肉来一下骨头也该烂了。

 

枪眼下的人缺氧般大口地喘息着，布鲁斯不觉得他有听到自己刚说的话，男人颚骨斜后方的腺体肿的吓人，这个阿尔法多半是被自己带的发情了。再多耗一秒都是冒险，布鲁斯扭转身体欲把枪口对准男人的膝盖，然而男人动作比他要快。

 

后颈突然被一股不由分说的力道擒住，布鲁斯浑身一颤，最后还残存的些许力量都从四肢百骸溜走，手里的枪也颓然滑落。阿尔法用虎口扼住了他，双指掐住他的欧米伽腺体。那是他们的命线，是任再要强的欧米伽都无力反抗的弱点，是大自然造出来让他们雌伏的软肋。太蠢了，布鲁斯，你竟然把自己的弱点亮给敌人。布鲁斯咬紧牙关，脊背发凉，这是他从未体验过的无力感，同时即将被占有的预感却让他体内属于欧米伽的那部分因期待而隐隐作痛。

 

男人捏着他的项颈逼他扭过头来，轻松的好似连万分之一的力气都没有用上，发着幽光的眼睛酷似两团蓝色的烈焰，被欲望和愠怒所点燃。布鲁斯被按倒在了床里，阿尔法伸直手臂发力按住他的胸口让他无法起身，此刻布鲁斯俨然就是一条砧板上的鱼，任其杀剐。男人衣袖下的手臂肌肉小山样隆起着，宽大的手掌烙铁一般滚烫，他用另一只手摸上了布鲁斯胯间的贞操带，仅这一个动作的含义就让欧米伽的下面湿透了，他眼睁睁看着男人像是撕开一张纸头一般撕开了那块铁扔到了地上去，然后在看到自己赤裸的下体时从喉咙深处发出野兽般的沉吟。

 

男人托住布鲁斯的一侧膝盖窝往上一举，把欧米伽肩胛骨往下的身子都拎了起来，悬空了的人倒吸了一口气。在这个人的手中，将近两百磅的布鲁斯仿佛只是一个充了棉絮的布偶，可以随意摆布。每一秒都有可能被眼前这个站在理智边缘的阿尔法刺穿碾碎的战栗让布鲁斯寒毛直竖。阿尔法的裆部就贴在他的后背上，隔了一层薄的可怜的破布，布鲁斯的尾椎骨都能感受得到男人那物什的搏动。男人用另一只手的拇指揉着欧米伽冒水的穴口，他几次尝试但那未经开拓过的私密之地却连他一个指节都吃不进去。阿尔法发出了一声不耐烦的低吼，他弯下腰去舔弄起了处子的肉穴。男人舔的毫无章法，像个没有技巧的童子军，舌头胡乱地打着圈把淌出来的水全都吃进嘴里去，舌尖往洞里刺戳，然而并没有比指头更让欧米伽能接受。布鲁斯的屁股被男人抓在手里揉捏，阿尔法似乎不清楚自己的力量究竟有多么的非人，几乎要捏碎手里的两瓣软肉。他重新抬起头来，再次用手指去戳欧米伽的入口。进去了一节指骨，再推不进去。这似乎耗尽了男人仅存的耐心与理智，他抽出手指往后退了一步，猜到男人下一步行动的欧米伽试图抽回腿，却被其一把抓住。男人的裤裆前晕湿一片，也不知是布鲁斯刚刚坐在上面时留下的还是从他自己的鸡巴里冒出来的。他单手拽下裤子，勃起的阴茎从裤腰下忍不住了似地弹了出来。

 

布鲁斯想起了小时候每年冬天家里烧的那种圆木柴火，他在有一次管家阿福劈柴的时候去凑过热闹，还小的他从地上抱起一根圆杉木，那木头比自己胳膊还粗上一大圈，得双手对握才能握住。而现在他眼前的这根阿尔法肉棒只会有过之而无不及。布鲁斯知道后人类变异出了超能力，现在看来这帮人连那玩意儿都是变异的，这东西要是操进来非把自己的胃顶出来不可。

 

“你休想……”布鲁斯不知从哪爆发出的力量死名地往回躲，他躲过了天灾躲过了人祸，可不想最后被一根变异鸡巴给操死。但阿尔法的手就像是钉子似的把他钉在床上让他不得动弹。忽然他整个身子都被往前一铲，男人抓着他的两条腿把他整个人掀了起来，他被拦腰对折，屁股朝上，自己正往下滴着汁液的阴茎就在眼前晃荡。蓝眼睛的阿尔法一只手扶住自己的东西从上面顶住了欧米伽的入口。“放松，蝙蝠。我不会伤了你的。”

 

一个本不可能被这个陌生人知晓的名讳蹦了出来，布鲁斯刚要发问却被强行捅进来的阿尔法鸡巴操成了从嗓子眼里挤出来的呻吟。他不知道是挨一发M4更难受还是被这远远超出正常定义的鸡巴捅更难受。阿尔法也皱着眉慢慢往外吐气，似乎被夹得不太好过，这让布鲁斯心里稍微平衡了一点。那肉棒还在一寸一寸往里挤，布鲁斯往下一瞅就能看到他们交合的部位——那通红的怪物似的东西竟然才只进去了半个龟头。男人发力地往里操着，像是要把钢笔塞进针眼一样操着布鲁斯的小缝，欧米伽肠子里黏糊糊的体液和气体被从肉茎周围的肉缝里噗噗挤了出来顺着脊梁骨往下淌。布鲁斯疼得厉害，他大口地吞吐着车厢里浑浊的空气，想把那粗过头的阴茎推出去同时又恨不得整根吃进来，还没被填满的地方叫嚣着想被蹂躏的欲求。男人厚实的手掌抚摸着欧米伽紧绷的小腹，示意欧米伽放松，但根本一点作用也不起。

 

“进去了……”男人说话的声音在抖，布鲁斯睁开眼睛强直起脖子去看，当他发现男人所谓的进去了只是进去了一个脑袋的时候布鲁斯像泄了气的皮球一样又躺了回去。他的后穴已经被撑到发麻了，他现在唯一的庆幸就是那玩意最粗的部分已经捅进了他的身体却没撕裂他肛周的肌肉。神奇的欧米伽身体构造你永远猜不到哈？

 

阿尔法借着体重终于把那粗到不像话的阴茎拧进去了半根。不给布鲁斯任何喘息的时间那根东西开始在他体内肆虐，一下一下石杵一般把他的肠肉全都给捣开来。男人越操越快越操越深，直到体内突然有什么被顶到，布鲁斯疼的整个人都蜷了起来。那是他的宫颈。“操！你……”布鲁斯紧蹙着眉，这一下顶的他直冒虚汗，男人似乎也被他的反应吓到了，他停了下来揉着 **配偶** 的肚子，垂着眉状似无辜地用他的蓝眼睛看着欧米伽。“我很抱歉…蝙蝠。”阿尔法低下身去把鼻子凑到欧米伽的颈侧，他用鼻尖轻轻地拱那肿胀发红的腺体，欧米伽鬓角上的汗水打湿了他的眉毛。男人伸出舌头极其轻柔地在那腺体上打转，呼出的热气喷洒在布鲁斯的耳垂上激起一阵酥麻。时不时有小声的呻吟从男人的喉咙里溜出来，那声音性感得让布鲁斯瞬间硬到发疼。

 

阴茎重又抽送起来，男人缓缓地顶着腰，每每蹭过身体中心的那个入口都会惹得布鲁斯止不住地颤抖。布鲁斯的腿不自觉地分的更开了，主动让那根肉棒进的更深了几分。明明上一秒还在心中咒骂这个人，下一秒就因为这戳中软肋的讨好方式而回归了欧米伽的本性。他从未和谁这般温存过，阿尔法的气味充满了布鲁斯的鼻腔，那让他想起了早餐时热乎乎的全麦吐司片和打在手指上的晨光，一切都恍若隔世。他几乎都要忘了那种感觉，家的感觉。而这个可怜的后人类男孩应该都没有机会去理解这个词的真谛。

 

下身的胀痛把布鲁斯拉回了现实，插在他屁股里的那根东西竟然又涨了一圈，阿尔法在他耳边的吐息也愈发沉重，逐渐地竟变成了低吼。男人猛地直起上身，双手抓住后衣领扯掉了身上的衣服。瞬间过量的雄性阿尔法荷尔蒙几乎要让布鲁斯昏厥过去。和他那干净的面容不是同一具身体一般，男人浓密的体毛覆盖在鼓胀的胸肌上直蔓延到两人交合处的阴毛，薄汗让虬结的肌肉看起来饱满异常，粗壮的脖子上绷着青筋，让布鲁斯联想到侵犯着自己的那根同样粗壮且布满青筋的雄性阳具。他不禁夹紧了后穴里的那根大棒。阿尔法被他夹的闷哼了一声，再开口时声音低沉的可怕，“抱歉，我有点，忍不住了。”阿尔法把他的腿折到了肩头，然后发狂了一般操起了他的欧米伽。

 

布鲁斯不知道原来一根鸡巴竟然能操到那么深的地方，他甚至都不确定那还是不是正常定义下的人类阴茎。男人一个发猛把整一根东西都插了进来，那东西绕过子宫的入口一下子捅进了穹窿里，把欧米伽后穴里的水噗嗤一声都给挤了出来。布鲁斯怀疑自己的胃都要被顶穿了，但那东西竟然还在往上顶，他甚至能看到自己的肚皮被阿尔法的大鸡巴一下一下地顶鼓起来。那肉棍退出来的时候带着粉红的肠肉也一并拉出来，上面沾满了欧米伽发情的淫水。

 

布鲁斯眼前发黑，已经分不清自己的眼睛是睁着还是闭着。他的屁股像熟烂了的桃子，一被插就淌出汁水来。阿尔法把他操的又疼又爽，有一瞬间布鲁斯差点真的背过气去，他浑身上下从头发丝到指甲盖都被这操蛋阿尔法给干麻了。阿尔法的肉棒撞着他瘙痒的地方，搅得他松了的龙头般往外冒水。他被完全地操开了。

 

欧米伽尖叫着迎来了高潮，阴茎颤抖着喷出了稀薄的精液，后穴里喷出来的水被阿尔法的肉塞子堵在肚子里泄不出来，布鲁斯憋的浑身抽搐。男人干得他直晃，像是飓风过境时晾衣架上的洗衣夹，肚子里咣当咣当全是水声。阿尔法猛干了几下然后抽出了阴茎，后穴里被堵住了的水一气全都喷在了男人的小腹上，淫水顺着肌肉的沟壑流进茂密蜷曲的阴毛丛再一滴滴淌到了床上。布鲁斯还没从余韵中缓过劲来，男人的肉茎便又挤了进来，这一次毫不费劲地便一插到底。

 

男人操的不知疲倦，打桩机似的。布鲁斯已经没了做出回应的气力，躺在那里任阿尔法自上往下地操着他，他的脑浆已经被这场性爱的热度给煮沸了。布鲁斯双手茫然地伸出去像是要寻找一根能稳住他的救命稻草，他的手被男人捉住，紧紧攥在掌心里，“克拉克。叫我克拉克。”

 

那人让他叫，布鲁斯便重复，“克拉克，克拉克……”

 

“蝙蝠，你的名字。”

 

欧米伽垂眼看向名为克拉克的男人，对方吻着他的指尖焦急地望着他，蓝色眼睛里的渴望几乎要把他烧穿。

 

“布鲁斯……”

 

克拉克的抽插猛然加快了，他伏到布鲁斯耳边用牙齿啃咬着欧米伽的腺体。“布鲁斯，我觉得你就是我要的那一个。”语毕，阿尔法的犬齿咬进了欧米伽的腺体。被唤了名字的人轻叹一声又一次迎来了高潮。克拉克怒吼着射在了布鲁斯的最深处，滚烫的精液一股又一股喷洒出来没有个结束，阿尔法的阴茎胀起了结，把这些烫人的种子一滴不落尽数锁在了欧米伽的体内。

 

高潮过后克拉克趴在布鲁斯的身上，待结消退，但用胳膊撑着一半的体重以免压到筋疲力尽了的配偶。突然他颈侧一阵刺痛——是布鲁斯咬破了他的腺体。

 

“这下你我扯平了。”

 

已经有光从被这个入侵者扯坏了的车门的缝隙里洒进来，托这个混蛋的福，布鲁斯不得不抛弃这个他一手建起来的巢。风暴已经变弱，不久便会完全停下来，不论是谁，被克拉克逃走了的人马上就会来找他，他们得尽快离开这里。布鲁斯如是盘算着，却不支地昏睡了过去。

 

-tbc.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文里的大超的能力可以代入YJ（动画）里的康纳  
> 接下来就是龟速更新了（溜）


	3. （三）.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 副线就爆字数了，所以把超蝙部分挪到了下一章。

 

 

约翰跟着这个叫何塞的高乔*猎手在马背上颠簸了一路，潘帕斯的烈风吹的他嘴唇皲裂，卡其色风衣的领子来回拍打着他的两颊。漫无边际的稀树草原中两人目的地的那座小屋鹤立鸡群，当他们终于重新踩到地面的时候约翰只觉得自己的屁股已经消失了，他抻了抻腰又捶了捶腿努力让血液循环起来，一旁过来牵马的何塞毫不掩饰地笑出了声。

 这是一处传统的高乔小屋，茅草铺的苫盖在泥墙上成一个尖角斜下来，从屋顶两侧延伸出来形成一片荫庇，其下摆放着椅子，还堆着一些杂七杂八的工具。旁边是用寥寥几根木头和茅草盖搭的亭子，裸露的土地上是成圆圈状的巨大烤火堆，可以用来开炊也可以用来烤火取暖。

 那亭子下坐着个小男孩，用小刀在马骨头上百无聊赖地刻画着。他被父亲从屋里撵了出来，男人警告他说在得到指示之前不允许进到屋里去，然后就放下了卷起的牛皮帘把他隔在了屋外。他已经坐了快三个小时了，连早饭都没能吃上。现在云层灰压压一片积在头顶，被大风吹的往西南边跑，草原上随时都有可能下起一场暴雨，而他只能坐在这四面透风的破亭子里，又冷又饿。这都怪蒂亚戈，他那连流星索*都用不利索的贝塔兄长，在今天凌晨咬死了他们家仅剩的一条牧牛犬。

 马的嘶鸣和狗的呜咽在天还是靛色的时候就吵醒了他。他跟着父亲一起赶到屋外时看到蒂亚戈四肢着地肩膀耸起，把脖子几乎断开的死狗护在两手之间。他的哥哥朝着父亲和被护在身后的他呲着牙，口涎和鲜红的狗血顺着下颚滴在地上。那样子不像是人，倒更像一头护食的野兽。

 当男孩打老远听到马蹄声传来时便把脖子挺得笔直。他停下对那可怖场景的回忆站起身来。终于要有人来把他从这无聊之中解救出来了。

 男孩放下手里摆弄着的骨头朝正在兽栏旁拴马的何塞跑了过来，两个人叽叽喳喳地用西语交谈着。猎人用马鞭指着约翰，应该是在向男孩解释着些什么，约翰从仅能听懂的只言片语中捕捉到了巫师一词。梅斯蒂索*男孩抬起红扑扑的小脸，两条浓眉下一双棕黑的眼睛越过贝雷帽的帽檐打量着约翰，男人向他招了招手，“你叔叔说得对，你眼前正站着一名霍格沃兹优等生。”

 “你知道胡安听不懂英语。”

 “那我就指望着你这个翻译起点作用了。”

 约翰一口吐出嘴里的干树根，搓了搓手，他制止了想要一起跟进来的何塞，伸手撩起门帘走进了屋里。

厚重的牛皮帘成功地阻隔了风声和寒冷，一股动物的腥臭味萦绕在屋子里。茅草屋的泥墙上挂满了马鞍和皮带等高乔人赖以生存的道具，正对着入口处的泥墙上有一处内嵌式的壁炉，周围一圈的墙壁被熏得黝黑。壁炉里有一堆刮干净了肉的牛骨头，从前四处流浪的高乔人常用牛骨代替木柴来生火，显然这些正微弱燃烧着的骨头就是腥臭味的主要来源。约翰用鞋底从边缘处够出一根，确认没有火星之后垫着风衣的衣襟捡了起来。

 “ _巫师先生_ ？”

 一声口音严重的英语，约翰闻声抬起头来。可能是听到了他的动静，从里屋走出来了一个男人。来者中年模样，双眼通红，棕黑的皮肤上每一道皱纹里似乎都充满了疲惫。

 “约翰.康斯坦丁。”约翰把手里还带着余热的牛骨放进了随身的手提包里，“我是来帮助你的儿子蒂亚戈的。乌拉对吧？何塞路上告诉我的。”男人点了点头，“乌拉，现在我需要你到外面去和何塞还有胡安呆在一起，等一切结束的时候我会告诉你们的。现在，帮我个忙，到外面去。”说完约翰径直走进了屋子深处，没有理会男人想拉住他的手跟他讲述些什么的冲动。

 名为蒂亚戈的少年正躺在兽皮做的卧铺上，除了呼吸之外再无其他动静，大概是被乌拉打晕了过去。细牛皮编织的套索绑住了他的手脚，高乔人的牛皮索坚韧无比，纵使是野牛烈马也挣脱不开，束缚住一个发狂了的少年还是绰绰有余的。暂且不论是什么东西寄宿在了他的体内。

 “让我来见识见识。”

 约翰在不省人事的蒂亚戈面前蹲了下来，他打开手提包取出一个殷红的拇指大小的小瓶。拔开瓶塞，约翰微微斜过瓶子让里面的液体不多不少只滴下一滴在蒂亚戈的嘴唇上。仿佛是扎了一剂强心针，昏迷中的少年猛地睁圆了双眼，眉宇间充满了戾气，他朝着约翰的小腿咬了过来却被巫师迎面一把抓住了脑袋。约翰抓住少年面门的右手往上一提，一个动物形态的东西被从蒂亚戈的身体里扯离了出来。约翰松开手让那东西落在地上。

 是一头成年美洲狮。

 「 _约翰.康斯坦丁。_ 」

 这声音直接在约翰的脑海里想起。包裹在金色光芒中的雌性美洲狮兽灵趴伏在又一次昏过去了的蒂亚戈身上，它甩着尾巴，似乎无心和巫师争斗。

 “我已经在南美洲立下名声了吗？”

 「 _你我都知道你有多出名。_ 」

 约翰盘腿坐到地上，从风衣内兜里摸出他的老伙计丝卡。他早就忍不住想来一口。尼古丁流进肺里他才觉得胸口那烧的他难受的洞终于被堵上了。

 “是这个小孩召唤的你。”约翰透过烟雾看着美洲狮的眼睛，那野兽用尾巴一扫，蒂亚戈身下的兽皮被掀起了一角。那里躺着一本不应该出现在这里的古老的硬皮书。

 「 _我想你我也都知道这个。_ 」

 约翰把烟叼在嘴里伸手过去，“谢了小姐，正想找呢。”但在约翰碰到那本书之前一条尾巴先把它卷走了。约翰无趣地吐出一口气，“小姐你的尾巴还真是灵活。”

 美洲狮没有理睬他而是径自化作一阵烟消失了，再次汇聚成形时它出现在了约翰的手提包旁。

 「 _刚刚那个是什么？_ 」

 巫师一把拉过自己的包，“别着急。”他从棕色的皮包里拿出了那个小玻璃瓶晃了晃，同时立刻伸出另一只手挡在亢奋的美洲狮面前，“我知道你想要这个。”美洲狮呲着牙，尾巴卷着的书也碰地一声砸到了地上。“不得要领，一事无成的男孩以为得到了守护神的力量就能成为让父亲骄傲的男子汉。但他根本不是那块料，就连制服自己召唤的兽灵的意志力都不具备。” 

“但这一个不一样，跟其他任何一个都不一样。” 

约翰又从包里拿出了那根牛骨。

 “这是一名后人类的血，他有着强健的体魄和无边的力量，在变异者中也是翘楚。你能感受得到，不是吗。那股前所未有的生命力。” 

血液的甜香味在瓶塞被拔出的一瞬间涌了出来，美洲狮在喉咙里翻涌起低吼，它弓起后背用脚爪摩擦着地面。它渴求这股绝对的力量。它要这血的主人成为它的宿主。 

「 _他在哪？_ 」 

“很简单，只要你跟我来。”巫师旋转手腕把血淋在了牛骨上，“血和骨，你先委屈一下。”

「 _我凭什么相信你。_ 」 

“就凭我不知道你的名字无法控制你如何？你随时可以附到别人身上解决掉我。”

 野兽放松身体，它绕着巫师转了一圈感受这人类的呼吸和心跳试图发现些端倪，但事实是男人的体征一切正常，没有任何说谎的迹象。它踱步到约翰面前，眯起眼睛，像极了人类。

 「 _你要是骗我，那我一定要了你的命。_ 」 

约翰闻言只是微微颔首，他双手举着为兽灵准备好的载体，态度毕恭毕敬。美洲狮静默了片刻，随后化作烟雾自行踏入了欺诈大师的甜蜜陷阱。

 约翰把烟头按灭在兽皮旁边。 

“好孩子， ** _帕卡丽娜_** *。”

 兽灵的名字被念出，仪式完成。巫师把沾着血的牛骨裹在一块布里收好，他捡起不远处的书，收拾好一切之后离开了茅屋。

 乌拉一看到巫师从屋里走了出来便冲了过去。 

“你儿子没事了，可能还需要睡一会儿。”

 悬在心口的重石终于落下，男人摘下阔檐帽向约翰道过谢后便急忙领着小儿子进屋里去了。一旁的何塞朝约翰走了过来，表情却不甚晴朗，“乌拉一直在说蒂亚戈变成那样都是他的错，是报应，是诅咒。”约翰背过身去逆着风又点起一根烟，他还有点时间，不妨听听这个高楚人的故事。他们两个人并肩站着，看着天边的云像海浪似地翻滚。“当年那阵石头雨把草原变成了停尸间，当大家只剩下自己的孩子可以吃时是乌拉站了出来。他领着几个和他一样还未成家的男人骑着马在一天晚上占领了他工作的那个大农场。我也在，我帮着他用套索捆住了农场主一家，然后乌拉用砍刀在他们的脖子上挨个来了一下。”

 “我们不信天堂不信地狱，唯一信仰的就是在这大自然中的生存之道。乌拉没有做错什么，我看着他折磨着自己却不敢帮他解脱。”

 “约翰，是你让我把那本书送给蒂亚戈的。是你告诉我一有动静就联系你。”

 雷声响起，密集的雨脚落到了干黄的蒲苇丛里，约翰的烟被浇灭了火。是时候该走了。 

“地狱是真的，何塞。报应和诅咒也是。当你做出一些事的时候你就该清楚自己已经被盯上了。”

 高乔人开始用他不熟悉的语言大声嚷嚷起什么，约翰把那声音抛在身后。 

“现在 **睛眼的你上闭** ， **开睁再数个五数** 。”

 何塞的眼皮像是被胶水粘上了一般倏地阖上了，他想破口大骂但舌头却像一条鳟鱼一样在他嘴里乱窜。他的嘴擅自数起了数，当数到三的时候他正前方的雨水的声音消失了一瞬间，当嘴数到五时那股控制着他的莫名力量消失，雷雨倾泻的声音又回来了。就在何塞挣扎着睁开眼睛的同时，茅屋里传出了乌拉声嘶力竭的呼喊声。他回过头去，在这倾盆大雨之中茅屋的后侧竟然窜起了火光。

 “乌拉！胡安！”何塞跑了过去要撩起门帘，但挡在门口的牛皮却变得像是铁皮一般坚硬。他从腰带上取下砍刀，发狠力挥刀去砍也没能在那上面留下哪怕最细小的划痕。火势愈演愈烈，浓烟被锁在茅屋里没有一缕漏出屋外。

 何塞跑到自己的坐骑那里，从行囊里翻找出巫师给他的那张画着魔法阵的纸，但原本画在上面的图案却蒸发了一般消失不见了。他向四周张望，唯一的救主早已不见踪影，就好像从来没有来访过一般。

 何塞抓着那张被雨点打碎了的无用的废纸瘫坐在地皮上，雨帘从他的帽檐边流淌下来，他听着小孩和男人的惨叫声逐渐变成闷咳最后归为无声的死寂。不消一会儿灰白的浓烟从烟囱和门口冒了出来，大火被雷雨熄灭。坐在地上的男人颤抖着举起手里的砍刀，让那利刃深深地没进了自己的颈子。

 

-tbc.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *高乔人：Gauchos。也译为高楚人。是拉美洲的民族之一，绝大部分为印第安土著和西班牙人的混血儿。主要分布在阿根廷，巴西南部，乌拉圭，其余拉美国家也有分布。常被称为南美的牛仔。  
> *流星索：Bolas。高乔人狩猎时使用的主要武器之一。用来缠住动物的腿使其跌倒。  
> *梅斯蒂索：Mestizo。西班牙语，意为混血儿。特指印第安土著和欧洲白人的混血。  
> *帕卡丽娜：Paqarina。盖丘亚语。安第斯神话中与一个人的出生地相连接的精神力量。Paqarina为阴性形象，Itu为阳性形象。常被寄托于山川等自然地标物。安第斯人认为人的生命能量通过Paqarina与Itu流入现世。两者也被视为如父母般的守护神。文里主要取了守护神的意思，并把形象改为了雌性美洲狮。正因为约翰带走了守护神，乌拉一家才会惨死。


	4. （四）.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 忘了说，文里布鲁斯的造型带入BvS的噩梦蝙蝠就好，写的时候脑子里想到的就是那个造型。然后虽然没有提及过其实这里的超蝙是有8岁年龄差的。  
> 本章克拉克过往BG提及。

 

 

克拉克在结消退了的时候醒了过来，大概也就二十分钟，但睡眠对他来说从不是必需品。阿尔法伸了伸脚趾，忍不住想要出去晒一晒朝阳。他已经太久没有见过太阳了。

 他的欧米伽睡得还很沉，蜷着身子，吐息均匀，却皱着眉头，一脸倦容。竖在两条剑眉之间的沟壑就同横在他身上的疤痕一样深。克拉克的食指轻轻蹭过布鲁斯的下颚线，细密的胡茬刮过他的皮肤。他看到布鲁斯颈侧自己留下的咬痕，一圈翻肉的牙印和两个结了痂的血洞，他咬得如此之狠以至于那片皮肤再不会恢复原样，烙下疤痕就和布鲁斯身上其它任何一道一样。

 他没能控制好自己。从方才的反应来看布鲁斯应该还是第一次承受和阿尔法的交合，而自己似乎勉强了他。克拉克不明白，他从没有遇到过在热潮期中拒绝交配的欧米伽。在堡垒，没有欧米伽会独自熬过发情热。他难以想象独自游荡在外的布鲁斯——或者该叫他蝙蝠——在这么多年里是如何处理热潮的。

 克拉克刚扯开车门的瞬间就把这里面所有的东西都过目了一遍，当他看到滚在地上的黑色凯夫拉头盔时便知道了这个巢的主人的身份。没有人会看错那对尖耳，那是被称为“蝙蝠”的男人的标志。他第一次听说蝙蝠还是在八年前，男人好像是从东边来到这片荒原上的，传闻男人带着有一对高耸尖耳的覆面头罩，只身一人行动，神出鬼没。黑面具的车队屡次被劫却拿他毫无办法。克拉克从没见过蝙蝠本人更没有想到蝙蝠竟是个欧米伽。没有人会想得到。说蝙蝠不是后人类都比说他是欧米伽更有可信度。但现在克拉克知道了，这个被称为蝙蝠的男人既不是后人类也不是阿尔法，布鲁斯只是一介普通人。

 慢慢地，克拉克把手掌罩在了欧米伽微微鼓起的肚子上，轻的像是给雏鸟盖上一片羽毛。克拉克不敢轻易动作，生怕把怀里的小勺子弄醒，他集中精力在指腹上去感受布鲁斯，感受呼吸时肚皮的一起一伏，感受血液流动时血管壁的微微震动，自打出生以来这是他第一次从别人那里感受到如此确实的“活着”。那些散发着乳香的柔软肉体实在是太脆弱了，就像玛莎给他的故事书里夹着的干花一样，那反倒让克拉克感到害怕。

 欧米伽肚子的突起贴合着他的掌心，在那层血肉之下满满地灌的都是他的东西，克拉克幻想着在欧米伽的腹腔里其实是其他的什么有生命的小东西，那想法让他不禁连呼吸都小心翼翼了起来。

 克拉克清楚欧米伽在热潮期间受孕的几率极高，但毕竟布鲁斯是雄性，在此之前他还从未和雄性欧米伽交配过，克拉克还不敢确定。况且他没能让任何欧米伽成功受孕过。后人类和普通人类之间似乎很难孕育出后代，但可能性并不为零，克拉克不是没在 **堡垒** 里见过被称为 **中间种** 的孩子，他们天赋异禀，无一不成为了堡垒最精锐的战力、最强大的头脑，但数量却屈指可数。

 为了最大程度确保阿尔法和作为生命摇篮的欧米伽的出生率*，堡垒里的阿尔法只会和欧米伽配种，而后人类之间的交配更是重中之重。但当克拉克长到十六岁，阴茎上的结可以撑起一根中指那么宽，射精持续十分钟以上时，堡垒里早已没有了性成熟的后人类欧米伽可以与他配种。而正好他的青梅竹马拉娜.朗，那个和他一起在农场上长大的红发绿眼的雌性欧米伽，在他年少岁月里接近阿尼玛的唯一存在，迎来了她人生中的第一次热潮期。

 克拉克被负责配种监管的无性贝塔领进房间，那里充满了他总能在拉娜头发丝下嗅到的好闻的味道。拉娜赤裸着，双腿被从膝盖后面高高绑起，把身体从胸腔往下拎了起来，那是最容易受孕的姿势。

  **克拉克，快过来克拉克。进入我。**

 他跪在女孩的双腿之间，面前正对着的那面镜子后是另一双监视着他的眼睛。拉娜一下子变得不一样了，隆起的乳房和熟透了的入口，是克拉克在那些私密的梦里都没见过的模样，他握住女孩的胸乳，拉娜乳白的肌肤迅速泛起红潮。他们一次次地高潮。

 但一切都没有如男孩所想那般美好。

 他险些失控标记了欧米伽，而拉娜也因此被赶出了堡垒。黑面具需要他们不停地生殖繁衍，象征唯一忠诚的标记则是最不被允许的禁忌。

 克拉克缓慢抽出了深埋在布鲁斯体内的阴茎，昏睡的人只是动了动腿没有醒来，精液顺着欧米伽那合不上的肉洞流了出来。克拉克私心想要让这些种子在欧米伽的体内多留一会儿，可他知道现在的自己没有这个资格，甚至不奢望能得到布鲁斯的原谅。

 玛莎，他的养母，世界上最伟大的女人，曾经同他讲，会有那么一天，不是被分配下来的交配对象，他会找到只属于他的那个人。特别的，唯一的那一个人。到那时，两个人之间的结合会被赋予全新的意义。玛莎管那种感觉叫“霹雳”。如同被雷霆万钧劈中灵魂，一切都消失了，却又都通透了；一瞬间仿佛自己无所不能，却又弱小不堪。

 昨晚他从堡垒逃出来的时候一路上一直能闻到有一丝气味，真的只是缥缈一线，从远方不知何处传来，像是阿里阿德涅的丝线般指引着他在风暴当中的出路。克拉克有着极好的夜视能力，但在逃走之前他已经被关在堡垒最底层的禁闭屋里度过了滴水不沾的五整天。折磨克拉克的从不是饥渴，而是不见天日的黑暗。缺少日照，他的能力被大幅削弱，几乎是靠那道气味才在风暴之中找到了庇护所。而当他闯入那个庇护所，一处私密的巢，一个绽放的欧米伽。克拉克像是海啸中的溺水者，险些跪倒在地。黑暗深处传来寒意，克拉克看过去，有一双冰蓝色的眼睛让他无处遁形，忘却呼吸。

 是什么坚冰给你烈火，而你的烈火只招致更多的坚冰。纯白亦黑暗。你将要为奴。

 那是让你烈火焚身的坚冰。

 他或许可以一拳打穿玄武岩的山体，但对于突然降临的命定却束手无策。

 从远处传来的突兀轰鸣声打断了克拉克的思考——是引擎的声音。距离他和布鲁斯的藏身处大约有五十公里远。克拉克晃了晃身旁人的肩膀，不论是出于愧疚还是对欧米伽的保护欲，他都很想让布鲁斯继续休息下去，但他们现在不得不动身离开了，可布鲁斯竟然把胳膊往身前一收继续睡着，克拉克没有办法只好轻声唤他的名字，“布鲁斯，布鲁斯醒一醒。”他手上又加了几分力道欧米伽才终于肯睁开了眼睛。看着那双渐渐亮了起来的淡色眼睛，克拉克感觉到自己体内有什么又燥热了起来，他忍不住低下头去含住了布鲁斯颈侧的咬痕。这一下倒是让欧米伽完全清醒过来了。

 “离开。”低哑的声音。像是被从沉睡中惊扰了的巨龙。克拉克从那本就辛辣的信息素中嗅到了拒绝的味道，他只好乖乖松开了嘴。

 “我以为阿尔法的唾液能让你的伤口愈合得快一些。我很抱歉，布鲁斯。”

 “收起你的歉意，我不需要。”

 布鲁斯用双肘把自己撑了起来，他顺手抓过一旁的布巾，分开双腿清理掉了腿间的秽物。手指碰到红肿的私密处时，布鲁斯甚至不确定那还是不是他身体的一部分。他试图收紧那里的肌肉，而肉穴只是颤抖着吐出更多残留在甬道深处的精液，迟迟不能闭合。克拉克超人的视觉没有错过布鲁斯下垂嘴角的颤抖。

 布鲁斯站起身来，他晃了一下旋即便又站稳在地上，但克拉克能看到他的大腿在以极小的幅度颤抖着。

 “布鲁斯，我……”

 “只拿够今天份的食物和水，黑面具的人要来了。”

 克拉克睁大了眼睛，但这诧异没能持续两秒钟，他心想这可是蝙蝠，没有什么是他想不通的。看他没动作，布鲁斯又催促了一遍，“动作快，我们没有时间了。”说完伸手交给他一个背包和军用水壶，克拉克接过来手脚麻利地开始打包。

 布鲁斯从柜子里取出了一个急救包，手法熟练地给脖子上的伤口消了毒然后贴上纱布，甚至都不需要镜子。克拉克灌好水后把水壶放进几盒罐头之间扣好了包盖，他抱着那个和他壮硕的身体有点不成比例的小背包坐在床边，活像个第一天去上学独自缩在角落里束手束脚的小男孩。车厢太窄了，不论克拉克看向哪里布鲁斯都在他的视野里，赤裸着身体毫不在意地走动着。当男人在他面前弯下腰去捡衣服的时候，克拉克几乎要疯了。那个通向生命宫殿的红肿入口就在他眼前转悠，含不住的精液滑过囊袋滴了下去，克拉克甚至能闻到那夹着白浊的肉穴里散发出来的甜腥味。理所当然地，即使是在这种紧要关头，他的老二还是不争气地硬了。

 一片布突然罩在了他的头上，克拉克吓了一跳，他伸手从头上把那东西抓下来——是布鲁斯蹭满机油的赭色大衣。

 “白色的衣服在这种环境里太显眼了，在找到适合你的新衣服之前先穿这个。”布鲁斯一边解释，同时迅速地系好了绑在腿上的繁复皮带。克拉克道过谢，夹着腿赶紧把大衣穿好，还很没必要地拉紧了前襟。这件大衣简直就是他的救星。

 “我能听到他们的引擎声，我们最多还有十五分钟的时间离开这里。”

 “不用十五分钟。”布鲁斯别好枪，最后捡起他的面罩戴好在头上，转身朝出口走去。克拉克见状也起身跟了上去。

 当阳光刚打在他的汗毛尖上时克拉克就忍不住叹息了一声，那感觉就仿佛是冻土从最底层开始一点点回生。克拉克打八岁开始就没有离开过堡垒，当农场地里种的玉米再也抽不出穗的时候玛莎带着他和拉娜投靠了黑面具。他几乎都要忘了在阳光下随意走动是什么感觉。

 两个人快速地沿坡路走到了山脚，虽然克拉克提议他可以抱着布鲁斯直接跳到下面去，那会省去他们很多时间，但他的提议被布鲁斯冰冷地拒绝了。

 “你有什么交通工具吗？”

 “如果我的这双脚也算的话。”

 布鲁斯在一堆沙子前停下了脚步，克拉克正纳闷的时候一辆漆黑的机车被从沙堆里拉了起来。布鲁斯摘掉排气口的布，用手指把气缸排间的沙尘扫了出来。

 克拉克在堡垒的车队里见过这种车，为了适应这周边的地形而改造过的沙漠雪橇*。这种机车普遍车身高大，排气筒为了防止磕碰和飞溅的砂石被提到了中段的高度，为了减少长途驾驶的疲劳而配备老式的厚重座席，减震器也更长，引擎下还会兜着一个防滑板。布鲁斯的这台还算是轻量的，虽然前后轮间距长但车架和轮胎之间的距离短，让整个车体看起来狭长。整台车除了头灯之外都被涂装成哑光黑，从标有川崎*字样的油箱上银色的划痕可以推断出它原本的颜色。

 克拉克往南望去，已经能隐约看到车轮卷起的扬尘。布鲁斯跨坐到车上拉下防风镜，发动了引擎。“坐到后面去，还是说你想用跑的。”克拉克稍微犹豫了一下，其实他真的可以跑，还可以一跃跳过两座山的距离，但他犹豫的真正的原因并不在此。“呃，其实我……”

 “坐下。”

 “好吧。”

 克拉克一开始还试图用装食物的背包在两人之间制造一点距离，但他一坐下就发现座席的长度光是容纳下他们两个男人就已经是极限了。布鲁斯前倾着身子伏在油箱上方，而他的裤裆只能贴到布鲁斯微微撅起的屁股上。

 他能听到布鲁斯攥紧了车把的声音。

 “你就不能管好你的鸡巴吗？”

 克拉克恨不能把自己也做成一盒罐头，他现在只想找个没人的地方钻进去。就在他满脸通红尽最大努力告诉他的下半身冷静下来的时候，布鲁斯一踢脚让机车冲了出去。克拉克往后一仰差点就要从座席上飞了出去。他挥舞着双手找回了平衡，整个人倒在了布鲁斯的背上。

 克拉克的嘴比大脑更先一步试图化解他的尴尬。

 “我们，我们在往哪去？”

 “毒藤的地盘。我们需要汽油。”布鲁斯说完拉起方巾挡住扑面而来的风沙。

 

-tbc. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *关于ABO世界观的科学的基因配对问题早已有富有钻研科学精神的洋妞们研究过了（真是佩服到五体投地）。我参考的是AO3上的Omegaverse Genetics - One Theory byDiana Williams中的variation 2。个人觉得v2的话就是最基础也是现在最广为中文圈应用的ABO世界观了。依照v2的理论，AO之间的后代也只会是A或O（A的几率大于O的几率），不会产生B，并且在双方都是男性的情况下可能会产生无性（双Y染色体）后代。  
> *沙漠雪橇：Desert sled。改装越野机车，就是那种影视剧里常见的耍帅机车。中二机车少年的梦之车（。有一段历史，大家感兴趣的话可以查一下。  
> *川崎：Kawasaki。日本著名的机车品牌。  
> *“霹雳”是从《教父》里借的梗，觉得这个说法实在是太形象贴切了。还有觉得图兰朵的第三个谜题很适合文里的超蝙两人所以就稍加修饰之后拿来用了XD不知道大家有没有看到某一段觉得很眼熟。
> 
> 关于布鲁斯的信息素味道，灵感来源于和朋友一起去商场闻了TF家的咖啡玫瑰。第一下真是熏的我（。但朋友后来闻上瘾了，一直攥着试香的小纸片闻来闻去hhh  
> 下一章如果我勤奋的话应该可以再炖一锅肉了;)绿红应该会来助阵。


	5. （五）.上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一不小心写太长了就给分了上下。上就是走剧情流水账。  
> 哈尔就被我改成意念力型选手了;)  
> 大超的能力想了想还是决定让他开挂XD就当做是阳光晒饱了之后觉醒了吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章可能含有令人不适的描写（流产），请谨慎阅读。

 

 

 

 

 

哈尔在临出门之前最后去卧室里看了一眼，那个名为哈琳的小女孩在床上缩成了一团闷哼着，鹅黄色头发系成的两条小辫子半散开，本就没有血色的苍白皮肤变得蜡白。巴里放下本要喂给女孩的用野莓酱冲的温水，拿起毛巾擦掉她光洁额头上的汗珠。

 

“嘿，你会没事的哈琳。”巴里用攥着毛巾的手拨开哈琳额角的碎发，女孩的手无力地搭在了他的手腕上，染血的衣袖滑下露出小臂内侧绛红色的玫瑰刺青。汗湿的手掌凉得像冰，“但它真的很疼。巴里，我是不是要死了？”女孩小脸揪成一团，疼得睁不开眼睛。巴里回握住那只指甲缝里还沾着血污的小手，“你会好好的，哈尔和我会想办法治好你的哈琳，就再坚持一会儿好吗？”

 

“巴里。”哈尔站在门外歪了一下头，巴里会意，他拍了拍女孩的肩膀走出了卧室轻掩上了房门。

 

“补给车应该马上就要路过了，总之我会优先带药品回来，有止疼片最好，要是没有的话就只能去镇上的药店碰碰运气了。”

 

“药店的话我去，能更快一些。”

 

“总是这么可靠，我的英雄。”哈尔伸手勾了一下巴里的鼻头，“我会准备一大只烤白尾鹿来犒劳我的小熊的。”

 

但他的小熊此刻看起来并不高兴。

 

“哈琳需要治疗，光是止疼片救不了她。”

 

“先缓解了这个小女孩的痛苦再想其他法子。”哈尔抱住巴里吻了吻怀里人软蓬蓬的金发，“能做的我们都会做，巴里，你不需要自责。”说这话时他的左手在巴里脑后一晃，再拿到两人眼前时手心里多攥了一簇蓝眼草。

 

“今早新鲜采摘，上面还沾着露水的香气。”

 

“哈尔，看看窗外的太阳，现在已经下午了。”巴里接过了那一小把蓝色的六瓣花，然后催这个卖弄俏皮的男人赶紧下楼去，又嘱咐他临出门前往炉子里多加点柴火。哈琳摸起来实在是冰得吓人。

 

“有什么需要随时叫我。”哈尔点了点自己栗色头发下的脑袋，“你懂的。我能听到。”说完哈尔走下了楼梯，脚下的老木板朽到几乎一蹦就会断成两半的地步，哈尔盘算着最近找一天去砍棵橡树翻修一下。

 

他在朝门口走过去的时候向着对面墙边的黑色火炉一挥手，炉门吱呦一声滑开，堆在旁边箱子里的木柴飘起来了几条，一个抛物线自行飞进了炉火里，炉门随后又吱呦一声地合上。透过玻璃能看到炉子里的火烧得更旺了些。完成了被交代的工作后，哈尔从钉在门边墙上的铁钉上取下卡车钥匙走出了老农舍。

 

蓝白相间的福特老皮卡的保险杠咣当作响，朝西面驶过农场。哈尔的目的地是正中央的白色水塔。

 

这片地说是农场现在也只不过是几十亩荒芜了的废地，大片齐腰的杂草刮擦过锈迹斑驳的卡车车身撞出哗啦啦的声音。 哈尔没见过真正的麦田，他们这群人是和灾难在同一年降临于这世上的，金色的麦浪和深海的人鱼一样都只是无从考证的传说，他猜麦穗擦过卡车会不会也发出这种哗啦啦的声音。

 

车驶到水塔下，哈尔停好车拉下手套箱取出一副望远镜，确认好皮夹克内兜里的手枪后他推开车门踏下了车。

 

沿着攀爬梯一条直线爬到水塔的平台上，哈尔站在能看到农场前大道的那一侧，从这个距离裸眼看过去，黄土裸露的道路只有他一个手指骨节那么宽。哈尔拿起望远镜沿着大道往西看去，那是毒藤的车队回来的方向。今天上午他弄倒了几棵路边的白杨，那些树躺在路面上看起来就像是被风掀倒了一样，这样一来，除了车厢里的物资，他还能趁车里的人下来检查的时候从油箱里弄些油出来。哈尔向来只取所需，这样才能保证他每次的“采购”都不会露馅。

 

过了大概十分钟的时间，哈尔从望远镜里看到有一条灰黑色的细线出现在了地平线的彼端，那条线逐渐上移变成了一个完整的货车车头。他的目标来了。

 

驶过来的只有两辆车，但两辆都是集装箱半挂车，哈尔的眼睛一下子亮了。体积庞大的集装箱不仅代表内容物的丰富，更代表发生在车尾的事情很难传到驾驶室去，这更能让他放开手脚。两辆车都从水塔前驶了过去，哈尔集中注意，那感觉就像是被什么东西揪着眉心，他透过望远镜盯着后车集装箱的大门，等到货车驶到了合适的位置，哈尔便让门上的锁杆离槽。这一步永远都是最轻松的。大门打开了，哈尔一边控制着不让货物散落出来，一边让两扇门敞开不超过和箱壁平行的那条线，以防开车的人从后视镜里察觉到异样。食物，药品，这一次他只需要这么多。在取得足够让他和巴里，或许再加上一个突然倒在他们家门口的哈琳，饱食无忧到下一次车队路过的物资后，哈尔把集装箱门重又锁好，让锁杆滑进锁槽时他满不在意地弄出了些声响。

 

估计是领头的车看到了前方路面上的倒木，两辆车相继停了下来。哈尔趁这功夫把福特皮卡货舱里的空油桶弄到了半挂车的油箱旁，油箱盖径自旋转着拧开，一股柴油从里面升起来然后正正好好流进了红色的油桶里。

 

把到手的东西都累到皮卡的货舱上后，哈尔放下望远镜让它垂在自己的胸前。现在他的心情好极了，看着那两个司机想用绞车把倒木移开，哈尔嫌他们太磨蹭，干脆替他们推了一把，想赶紧把他们打发走。等车开远了，哈尔便吹着口哨准备回地面上去。在向巴里邀功之前他还需要确认一下医疗包里有没有他们需要的止疼片。

 

可就在哈尔转过身的一霎那，整个水塔就像是钢筋崩断了一般陡然震颤了一下。他脚下一矮，甚至还没来得及抓住身后的栏杆就被一股力量捏住下颚活活举了起来，下排牙龈几乎要被向里捏碎。

 

“是他派你来的吗？”一道低沉的声音质问他。哈尔的头无从动弹，他只能斜下眼睛睨视来者。

 

那大抵是个男人，双眼发着红光，绷紧的嘴角愠怒地下垂着，扼住他的手臂足有他脖子那么粗，身上的大衣似乎要被撑开线一般鼓胀着。即使单手拎起一个一百八十多磅的男人也连抖都不抖一下。看来他们是同类。

 

“我…不知道什么…‘他’。”他与这个男人素不相识，突然被袭击还被指控成什么不知名势力的爪牙，简直莫名其妙。但来者似乎不想就此罢休，可就在哈尔刚要反击的时候，男人眼里岩浆般翻滚的红光突然消失露出原本蓝色的虹彩，那目光透过哈尔看向了他身后更远的地方。男人放下他，一跃从平台上跳了下去。

 

落下来的哈尔膝盖一软险些跪倒，他揉了揉被捏出两道红印的腮帮，向男人离开的方向看过去，那里还有另外一个人，胯下似乎是一台机车，从远处看连人带车黑漆漆一团。有一个猜想闯进哈尔的脑海，他连忙拿起望远镜去看——另一个人果真是蝙蝠。

 

随即无礼的袭击者便又回来，他像是靠蹬地的反冲跳了上来又像是不受重力束缚似的飘了上来。这一次他的动作很轻，没有再给老旧水塔多余的负担，但在落地的时候不稳地晃了一下，甚至给了哈尔一种他还不习惯这一动作的感觉。男人抿着嘴看向他，抬手挠了挠头发，“真是对不起，我还以为你是来抓我的人，布——蝙蝠刚刚都告诉我了。”男人眼神不好意思地游移着，表情拘谨又憨厚，他往前半步伸出宽厚的手掌，“克拉克.肯特。我为刚才自己的行为道歉。”

 

哈尔握住那只求和的手，“哈尔.乔丹。你的见面礼可真带劲。”克拉克闻言尴尬地耸了下肩，看起来和刚刚简直判若两人。

 

“作为补偿，让我载你下去吧。”

 

“免费的摆渡车没有不坐的道理，我猜。”

 

哈尔扶住克拉克的肩膀，让克拉克的左手环住他的腰用搀扶醉汉一样的姿势带他离开了水塔。

 

布鲁斯在等他们的工夫里踢下侧撑靠在机车上，比起坐在车上这个姿势能让他更好受一些。他的热潮似乎并没有结束。这一路上贴在他后背上的热乎气已经够他受的了，还好机车驰骋时的迎面风把那个不知道控制自己性气息的大条阿尔法的味道全给吹到后面去了。但当两个后人类阿尔法一起降落在他面前时布鲁斯还是感到喉头一紧。

 

“蝙蝠，好久不见！”哈尔脚尖刚碰到地就离开克拉克的支撑朝布鲁斯快步走了过来。他拍了拍布鲁斯的肩膀，像是好久没见的兄弟一般亲昵，“南下的旅途如何？”

 

“一无所获。”

 

“正如我所想。虽然很想跟你叙叙旧但现在我得赶回去，还有任务在身。我们可以把真心话大冒险留到晚饭时间。”说完哈尔朝皮卡走去，还把另两个人也一起招呼了过去。

 

他扒过军绿色的医疗包，解开系扣，从里面翻出了一把医疗剪，几卷绷带一堆敷料，还有些乱七八糟他不认识的东西。那里面甚至有气胸针，但就是没有他需要的阿司匹林。

 

哈尔咒骂了一句。

 

“需要什么吗？”克拉克把机车搬到了货舱上，关切地问了一句。

 

“止疼片。有个下半身浸在血里的小女孩正等着那东西救她。”就在几分钟前他还觉得自己今天挺走运的呢。

 

一直没说话的蝙蝠从腰带里摸出了一小板药片递了过去。哈尔接过来翻到背面看了一眼，那正是他需要的东西。

 

“有个条件，你得给我汽油。”

 

哈尔想了一想还是答应了。毕竟有巴里在，他们没什么跑长途的必要。结束了这笔快速的交易，哈尔载着两个人回到了哈琳和巴里所在的老农舍。

 

打头阵的哈尔急匆匆地上了二楼，待布鲁斯和克拉克走进卧室的时候小女孩已经服下药，巴里扶着她的头轻轻地放到了枕头上，“不用十分钟药应该就会起效。你会感觉好些的哈琳。”

 

克拉克紧皱起眉头。没人能在看到眼前这幅景象时毫无波动。“这孩子怎么了？”

 

坐在床上的巴里站了起来，“这女孩叫哈琳，我今天中午在外面的草丛里发现了她。哈琳一直血流不止，哈尔和我从没有遇到过这种状况，不知道该怎么处理。”

 

克拉克往前走到床边，他的眼睛微微发出红光，看向哈琳抽搐的下腹部。女孩没有受任何皮外伤，胃肠也一切正常，但当看到子宫的时候克拉克惊愕地睁大了眼睛——那器官的出入口不正常地敞开着，大量的血液和一些脱落的组织块正通过那里流出。诧异逐渐消失，取而代之的是难以置信的怒火，那个可能性让他感到反胃。哈琳的状况简直就像是——

 

“流产。”一旁的布鲁斯冷静地给出了结论。

 

“什么？”退后靠在一边墙上的哈尔一下子弹了起来，“流产？她看起来也就，十，十一？这么小的孩子你说她……”

 

“流产。没错。但显然不是以正常的方式。”

 

“流产？”连喊疼的力气都没有了的哈琳微微偏过头看着布鲁斯。四个男人谁都没有给她解释这个远不是她这个年龄的女孩应该承受的词汇，最后还是布鲁斯率先开口，“我需要你们三个离开一下。巴里，医疗包在哪里。”

 

“在这儿。”

 

布鲁斯接过巴里递过来的军绿色方包，从里面取出了一袋乳胶手套。其他的三个人自觉在这里也帮不上什么忙，便一齐往门口走去。

 

“我们在外面等你。”克拉克说完带上了房门。

 

三十分钟后，布鲁斯拎着卷成一团的血红床单从屋里走了出来。巴里紧接着走过来推开房门远远地看了一眼，确认哈琳确实是在睡觉后安心地带上了寝室的木门。

 

“哈琳没事了，给她打了一剂抗生素。现在在睡觉。”

 

“她失了那么多血，就这么放着不管没问题吗？”

 

“哈琳是中间种。”

 

“你怎么知道？”

 

“你见过哪个十多岁的女孩能够在失去全身五分之一的血液后还有意识的。”

 

哈尔撅起嘴不再吭声。巴里从布鲁斯手里接过了床单，他的神色看起来比三十分钟前轻松了不少，“哈尔刚给发电机填好了油，等哈琳醒过来小姑娘能洗个热水澡。”

 

“方便我先借用一下浴室吗？”

 

“当然，把这里当自己家就好。”

 

“我和巴里去弄些鹿肉回来，天黑下来之后就进不了林子了。”哈尔邀请地看了克拉克一眼，“克拉克？”

 

“给我们点时间，不会太久的。”

 

“好，别忘了我们的约定就行。工具箱我会给你放到餐厅的桌子上，走廊尽头的门就是浴室。那就晚餐时候见二位。”

 

布鲁斯看着两人拐过一个弯走下楼去。

 

“这么快就打好关系了？”

 

“刚才你在帮哈琳的时候我答应了哈尔一会儿帮他修理农场的风泵。”

 

布鲁斯在头盔下挑起了一边眉毛，“你还会修理风泵？”不得不说他们对彼此的了解都太少了，起码在精神面上是这样的。

 

“我以前住在斯莫维尔的一个农场里，是东堪萨斯的一个小镇。”说这话时克拉克转向了东方，好像这样就能看到家乡一样，“那里房子旁边就是一个风泵，老家伙的尾板断过一次后就总是不听使唤。玛莎——我妈，修缮的时候我经常在底下帮忙，她总嫌我太小了不让我登高，”即使他的儿子在六岁的时候就能蹦得比农场上的老橡树还要高了，但玛莎还是像老母鸡似的护着他。“但在一旁看多了也就记住了。”

 

这种感觉很奇妙。布鲁斯没以为自己能从一个从未体验过灾前世界生活，且是从地方军阀里逃出来的后人类那里听到这么有生活气息的童年故事。而且这故事听起来和一般孩子的没什么二致，都带着对保护欲过强的家长的“多管闲事”的不满。

 

突然贴上嘴角的温度打断了布鲁斯的思考。

 

“布鲁斯，你还好吗？”

 

克拉克用右手托着他的脸颊，拇指搭在了唯一裸露的下颚上，关切且愧疚地皱着眉。布鲁斯认得那表情，那是阿尔法的表情。

 

“咬痕肿的厉害，你刚刚在屋里应该给自己换个纱布的。”

 

那双蓝色的眼睛好像能看穿一切。而布鲁斯不喜欢这种感觉，包括克拉克皮肤的温度。这个男人让一切都变得脱离他的掌控，这一切甚至包括布鲁斯自己，而蝙蝠不打没把握的仗。他偏过头留阿尔法的手尴尬地抚摸一团空气。

 

“我能处理好自己的问题。”

 

克拉克收回手，从鼻腔深处长呼出一口气，他看着那双不愿意与他对视的眼睛，“布鲁斯，你的热潮期还没过对不对？我能闻到。”

 

欧米伽双手抱胸，不发一言。他们都知道在那次性事过后布鲁斯的热潮仍未结束代表着什么——他没能受孕。

 

“你洗个澡休息一下，等哈尔他们回来了我会来叫你的。”

 

克拉克吻了一下布鲁斯被盔甲罩住的额头，转身去完成和哈尔的约定。而布鲁斯狼狈地朝走廊深处走去，他现在只想逃进浴室，用更热的热水给自己身上的高温找一个借口。

 

-tbc.


	6. （下）.

 

 

 

 

 

温水从莲蓬头里撒出，有气无力地，水锈堵住了几乎一半的出水眼，颗粒状的白色水垢裹住了整根水管。布鲁斯站在圆底的浴缸里，扯下气味腺上的纱布甩手扔进洗手池，那上面晕开着棕红和浅黄的痕迹。他把成缕了的黑发打湿，拿起放在皂盒里的蓝色琥珀皂打上泡沫，没过一会儿薄荷的香味和凉气就一起在头皮上窜开来。

 

至少现在克拉克和他是安全的，纵使是黑面具也不会让属下冒失闯进别人家的地盘。现在谁都没有足够的人力和物力来负担起一场战争。

 

布鲁斯一手扶住墙，把打湿的手指探向身下的入口，一路的机车颠簸让那里愈加红肿，但他得清理昨晚被留在里面的东西。他把手指推了进去，胀痛感直袭尾椎。

 

体内属于克拉克的那些黏液早已干涸，只有搅弄一番之后抽出来的指头上还有些雄性的腥臭味，那些混沌的精臭留在鼻腔里的后味却莫名让人上瘾。

 

被进入，被碾压，被占有。

 

成为谁的领土，成为他的所有。

 

那个阿尔法所披露出来的还只是他全部能为的冰山一角。当克拉克把一切压向他的时候布鲁斯不知道自己还能这般假意矜持多久。他怕的从不是被拴在哪个阿尔法的肉结上，只要他不想，没人能够拥有他。他怕的从来都是自己那可悲的，应被嗤之以鼻的卑微欲望。

 

那贞操带本就是等着谁来戳穿的幌子。

 

欧米伽已经瘫靠在了面前的瓷砖墙上，仅仅是对那人的念想就已经让他直不起腰来。布鲁斯忍不住低头凑近那两根手指，伸出舌头把其裹入口中。

 

蝙蝠仍要逞强，而布鲁斯.韦恩已经把圣人的面纱扔进了水沟里。

 

欧米伽右脚踩上浴缸的边缘，他用两根沾满口津的手指顺着自己的小腹探下去，找到那处让自己备受业火烤灼的入口，狠狠地把肉鞭刺了进去。布鲁斯猛地绷直，勾住浴缸边缘的脚趾泛白。

 

“……克拉克。”

 

而几乎是同时，浴室的门被拉开。全身赤裸的克拉克就站在那里。阿尔法毫不介意地展现着他完美的肉体，圆润的肩膀连接着宽阔厚实的胸膛，雄性的体毛覆盖着他的裸体，在最茂盛处沉甸甸地垂挂着饱满对称的囊袋和那昂扬的粗壮男根。在自身后射入的日光中，男人坚实的右腿独立着，他左脚微微弯曲正要迈入浴室，仿佛是伯罗奔尼撒派的手笔。克拉克健美的体魄把这狭小昏暗的浴室都装点成了神圣静美的内米湖。

 

布鲁斯把头枕在手臂上，他不敢回头，也不敢拔出手指。他怕在一片光亮之中被那人看去自己最不堪的样子。他只敢在脑海里遐想男人大理石般的躯体和鼓胀挺立的男根。淫欲的黏液被温水冲进浴缸里，污染了威耳比俄斯坚毅的脚趾。

 

克拉克自后方把布鲁斯困在自己的双臂之间。他看到欧米伽的脖颈染红，浑身的绒毛都站了起来，浑圆的肩膀止不住地抖动。克拉克低下头从肩头一寸寸吻向自己留在其身上的咬痕，他用舌头舔弄那些翻起的白肉，欧米伽颤抖着，顺从地侧过头让他啃咬。

 

“你叫了我的名字，布鲁斯。”

 

他半强硬地拽出了欧米伽塞住自己肉穴的手指。求欢的液体从欧米伽的双腿间喷泄而出，浇在了克拉克炽热的阴茎上。布鲁斯咬紧了牙关，因羞耻而止不住地颤抖。

 

“你知道我能听到你。”阿尔法说这话时几乎是叹息般的低语，“无论在什么地方。”

 

布鲁斯吞咽下口水，耐不住地闷哼。

 

他或许是知道了，又或许是不知道。谁又知道呢？

 

“我能进来吗？”克拉克的声音微微地颤抖，像是询问，又像是请求。

 

阿尔法撩起阴茎在他的会阴处磨蹭，尖牙啃咬着他刚刚结痂的伤口，让血肉刺痒着发疼。

 

布鲁斯秘密地调整气息，他还记得那物什的可怖尺寸。他佯装出平静，“废话说够了吗，童子军？”

 

话音刚落，他便被按在墙上，早已硬到冒水的阴茎被瓷砖墙挤得发疼。随后惩罚他的肉杵便挤了进来，极不耐心地顶他的软肉。布鲁斯想大叫却又不敢，他怕吵醒睡在隔壁的哈琳，只能咬住自己的小臂。

 

克拉克只用了半截鸡巴操布鲁斯，怕一不小心就用结把他锁住。阿尔法甚至没有时间完成他漫长的射精，否则就会被猎鹿归来的两个人逮个正着。

 

克拉克右手托起布鲁斯踩在边沿上的右腿把人搂在怀里，让他的欧米伽完全敞开来接纳他。阿尔法用他温热宽大的手掌掰开微微撅起的紧实饱满的臀肉。欧米伽半天之前刚被蹂躏过的肉穴被他的肉茎撑满，翻出熟烂的无花果肉般的红。

 

布鲁斯被压在墙上操干，克拉克只没入一半的性器在他的生殖腔前搔着痒，如同隔靴搔痒般的快感把他逼向了高潮。

 

腿软的欧米伽止不住地往下滑，被阿尔法一手圈住。克拉克缓缓退出还在兴奋状态的阴茎，一股液体跟着肉塞的抽出流了下来，他抬脚踩住浴缸，然后把怀里的人放倒在了自己的膝头上。还在余韵中的人的后颈连着脊梁都泛着潮红，布满深浅疤痕的后背一起一伏，克拉克爱抚着布鲁斯的后背来安抚欧米伽，几来回后，他的手沿着脊椎的骨节滑到臀部探进臀缝里，用拇指和食指打开了欧米伽的入口。他抬手够下头顶的莲蓬头用温水冲洗欧米伽刚承受过他的地方，食指伸进了那仍在翕张的红肉中。

 

“唔……”

 

指甲刮蹭到了还很敏感的肉壁，布鲁斯不适地缩了一下身子。克拉克立刻连声道歉，“我还是第一次做这个，可能不太得要领，你忍一下。”布鲁斯便忍着那根骨节分明的手指在自己屁股里一圈圈搅动，进进出出，却同时蜷起脚趾暗自享受着阴茎离开后重又被填满的快感。

 

克拉克左右换了下手，确保腹侧的肠壁也清理干净后彻底抽出了手指。他扶清理干净的布鲁斯站起身来，抬手冲洗掉欧米伽射在瓷砖上的精液。

 

“他们回来了。”

 

像是要印证克拉克的话一样，浴室乌突突的窗户外传来了巴里的呼喊声，“蝙蝠！克拉克！下来吧，帮我们一起准备晚餐！”

 

 

哈尔觉得眼前这个人有什么地方不一样了。

 

修好了的风泵在傍晚的风里哐哐响，四个人围坐在农舍前空地上的火堆旁，手里拿着用削干净的木棍串起的鹿肉在火上炙烤，互相讲述着这几年里自己的经历。巴里专门另生了一堆火，架了一口锅上去。他把去了血的腰部嫩肉挑了出来放在锅里炖着，说是准备等哈琳醒过来后拿给女孩吃。哈琳从中午开始就滴水未进，醒来后一定饿坏了，得准备些好消化的食物给女孩充饥。

 

哈尔第一次遇到蝙蝠是在一次劫持车队的途中。当年他还刚从海滨城跑到中部来，初来乍到从没听说过这个男人的名号。只是在一次被一个称为黑面具的家伙的手下找过麻烦却成功夺过了对方的车和武器后记住了惩恶的甜头。那次他凑巧和蝙蝠盯上了同一趟车，他只是为了车里的物资，而蝙蝠是为了车里的人。那是班人口贩子来给堡垒送欧米伽的运输车。

 

他本以为遇到了一个志同道合的同伴，但蝙蝠似乎更喜欢单干。几次对面后，蝙蝠仍不愿软化，哈尔也不想再自讨无趣，便主动转移到了州的中东部。他就是在这遇到的巴里。

 

虽然自从上一次两人见面后过的有点久，但哈尔敢肯定蝙蝠变了，可他又说不太上来。他想了一会儿，恍然大悟，“知道吗蝙蝠，你现在闻起来可比以前要好多了。”

 

一旁的巴里抬起头看了他一眼，眼神似乎略带不满，“哈尔你知道这话有一点失礼吗？”

 

“哎呀。抱歉，蝙蝠。我没别的意思。”

 

蝙蝠的味道一直很淡，但绝说不上宜人，一直都是极疏远人的辛味，但现在却和煦了许多。能让一个人气味如此变化的只有标记。哈尔又看了看同蝙蝠一道出现的名为克拉克的男人，现在他可算明白在这个男人身上感受到的那似曾相识的气息是来自谁的了，虽然不知道来路，但能收服蝙蝠一定是有些能耐的。克拉克下午还骗他和巴里说只是逃亡路上遇到的同伴呢。他不禁朝着对面的克拉克露出了意味深长的笑容，而克拉克全然不知这个笑容的深意，只是愣了一下也回了一个内敛的微笑。

 

但他又觉得有哪里不对。克拉克看起来就不像个欧米伽，他大大咧咧地释放自己信息素的行为就更不像了，更何况那气味闻起来就不属于欧米伽。而一旁的蝙蝠也不像是。哈尔开始认真地就这件事推理了起来，八卦精神本来无聊，但一和蝙蝠挂钩就变得再有趣不过。从蛛丝马迹里挖出真相的过程让他感到满足，那能给他一种窥探到隐私的秘密快感。

 

哈尔仔细打量起克拉克，比起蝙蝠，这个老好人更容易露出一些“破绽”。他没在这个克拉克的脖子上看到标记的咬痕，而另一个人则是24/7地带着他那无坚不摧的头盔，无从判断是否有咬痕。哈尔突然想通了。没错，头盔！那东西让蝙蝠的气味几乎不外渗，还把颈部也一起护住了。有时候隐藏反倒是一种显露。

 

老天啊，蝙蝠竟然是个欧米伽。

 

_「嘿，小熊！」_

_「怎么了？」_ 巴里正忙着吃肉。

_「你猜我发现了什么？」_

_「鹿肉简直是天下最美味的佳肴？」_

_「不——比那惊天动地多了！」_

_「行了别卖关子了，快说。」_

_「蝙蝠他，你听好了，是个欧米伽！」_

 

巴里正嚼着鹿腿肉的嘴停了下来，鼓起来的腮帮看起来像只私藏了坚果的松鼠。他在蝙蝠和克拉克之间来回看了几眼，然后低下头继续去吃他的好吃的，只不过金色发梢下的耳尖变得有点红红的，还不是被热浪燎的。他只个贝塔，信息素这种东西与他无缘，要不是哈尔告诉他，他可能一辈子都看不出蝙蝠的性别。

 

_「我们应该单独给他们准备个房间。」_

哈尔这话弄的巴里的脸也跟着红了起来。

 

_「可哈琳睡在了我们唯二的卧室的其中一间里。」_

_「呃——或许可以让他们睡在谷仓？」_

_「好主意。正好里面有个沙发，皮卡后面也可以睡一个人。」_

_「老天，希望他们不要在我的车上做爱！那里可是你我之间的乐趣！」_

巴里在嘴里的东西喷出来之前赶紧别过头去，他顺势搅了搅另一堆火里的肉汤。

_「管好你的手天才！再这么挥舞下去会被发现的！」_

“那是心灵感应吗？”克拉克终于忍不住发问了。今天他在水塔那见识了哈尔的本领，而且从刚才开始这两个人的表情的变化快到可疑。

 

巴里搅动肉汤的手更快了几分，“是啊，哈尔和我在商量今晚你们两个该睡在哪呢。”

 

“谷仓就行。”蝙蝠给出了答案。

 

巴里感到如释重负，“我们也是这么打算的，里面有双人沙发，皮卡上也足够睡人。晚上我会给你们拿床被子过去。”

 

巴里觉得有必要就他们两个人的秘密电台频道和乔丹先生进行一次彻底的谈话。

 

 

晚上，巴里把他们领进谷仓又给他们扔下一床被子后留他们两个人独处在这木制的建筑里。克拉克不需要保暖便把被子给了布鲁斯，自己翻上了皮卡的货舱，那上面还留有鹿血的腥味。

 

他平躺在坑洼的铁皮上，透过房顶看天上的星星。小的时候他常躺在家的房顶上看星座，他常能看到玛莎和拉娜都看不到的星星。初春能观测到的星星不多，克拉克第一眼看到最好认的大熊座的长柄勺，然后沿着柄尖处的那颗星画条弧线，顺着看过去找到了牧夫座橙色的大角星。他差点就叫布鲁斯一起来看，但又想起布鲁斯从这里不用说是星星，就连月亮都看不到。克拉克觉得他们之间还有很多话要谈。而且布鲁斯似乎一直以为现在还是黑面具在管理着堡垒。

 

“克拉克。”

 

被叫到名字的人噌地一下坐了起来，坐在沙发上的人朝着他勾了勾手指，克拉克便直接从车上跳了过去。

 

布鲁斯拍了拍身边的位置，克拉克识相地坐了下来，但还没等他坐稳布鲁斯便一抬腿跨坐在了他身上。

 

乡下男孩丢脸地发出了惊呼，“布，布鲁斯？”

 

冰蓝的眼睛微微眯起，“晚餐的时候哈尔他们的眼神，你下午都和他们说了什么？”

 

“我们到这的缘由和经过。”布鲁斯用那双蓝眼睛盯着他，这让克拉克的两颊烧起一阵无名火，“当然我没有把那个晚上的事告诉他们，这个你放心！”

 

布鲁斯眯着眼又看了他一会儿后叹了口气，“管它呢，反正他已经察觉了。信息素从不说谎。”说完布鲁斯犹豫了一下，还是决定从克拉克身上下来，却被另一个人抓住了胳膊。他回头看了眼克拉克，对方的眼神变得认真了起来。

 

“想谈谈哈琳的事吗？”克拉克松开了拉着布鲁斯胳膊的手，“今天你在进到那个房间之后心率变快了。 **非常** ，快。”就在这一秒他能听到这个人的心跳又变快了。

 

布鲁斯垂下眼睛。他舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛看向远处，“只是一些不愉快的回忆，关于曾经对我来说很…重要的一个人。”

 

哈琳让布鲁斯想起了杰森。

 

绿眼睛的男孩失踪时还是和哈琳一般大的年纪。他当时找遍了哥谭的人口贩子的窝点也没能寻到杰森半根头发，他顺着往西找，又往南探，都一无所获。杰森就好像蒸发了一般哪都不见踪影。最初布鲁斯总在梦里见到杰森残破的样子，而今天哈琳下体浸在血里躺在床上的模样仿佛就是把他最糟糕的噩梦从他脑子里抽出来亮在他面前。

 

他不会放弃寻找杰森，即使是白骨他也要掘出来。

 

“别想那么多。”克拉克抚摸着布鲁斯的脖颈。他不忍心看布鲁斯让自己沦陷在过往的泥沼里的样子，那些污黑的痛苦和这双冰蓝色的眼睛不配“等你想说的时候告诉我好吗？”

 

发尾细碎的绒毛柔软，欧米伽舒适地伸展了一下背弓。克拉克把手伸进布鲁斯的衣服里沿着腹肌的沟壑一路向上，他把脸凑近欧米伽散发着黑巴克香气的饱满胸脯，用唇舌含住了乳晕。下午在浴室里阿尔法完全没有得到满足，而他觉得自己应当得到一些奖励。

 

布鲁斯揉搓着胸前的脑袋，“嗯，小镇男孩，你是不是只知道那一个体位？把人折成两半，然后从上面狠狠地操。”为了繁衍的种马不会被允许有其它的交媾姿势。阿尔法的双手不老实地抓住了他的屁股，“或许你可以教我一下，韦恩先生？”

 

“乐意之至。”

 

这一次他毫无障碍地坐下了那根粗长到离谱的鸡巴。

 

身体似乎从正中心被劈成了两半一般，布鲁斯猜自己明天肯定要合不拢腿了。他环抱着阿尔法的脖子，胸脯贴着克拉克仰望着他的面庞上下滑蹭。布鲁斯凭着他不一般的腰腹力量和壮实的大腿在克拉克的胯上驰骋，勃起的阴茎顶着克拉克的腹肌。他一次次地把自己撴向那耸立的肉钉，让那巨物刺穿屁股里的热肉。欧米伽闭起眼睛，任生殖腔被冲破的快感指引着他去操身下喘着粗气的阿尔法。说实话他倒挺想试试操克拉克屁股的感觉。让如此强大的阿尔法雌伏在身下，光是想想就让人后背发麻。

 

老旧的沙发发出临将迸裂的咯吱声。每次布鲁斯往下坐的时候克拉克就被弹簧弹起来，怪物似的鸡巴就更深地操进胯上人的生殖腔。欧米伽屁股里的水不住地往外溅，克拉克抓住他胯骨的手摸了一手黏湿。

 

“感觉如何？”

 

“等不及想学更多。”

 

两个人在渗进来的月光中交合着，各种声响和肉体交缠在一起。突然克拉克拉起一旁的风衣盖到了布鲁斯的身上。欧米伽停下了动作。

 

“有人来了。”

 

谷仓的大门被滑开，一道影子斜斜地射了进来——是哈琳。

 

“克拉克？蝙蝠？有人吗？”

 

克拉克在一秒钟之内穿好衣服，又把布鲁斯抱到了皮卡的货舱上，“等我一下。”他确认好身上没什么不雅的地方之后站到了光亮之中，“我在这呢，哈琳。怎么了吗？”

 

女孩已经换上了干净的衣物，估计是哈尔或者巴里的体恤，女孩拦腰系了一根绳子给穿成了连衣裙。哈琳看起来已经恢复了，但脸色还是那么苍白，在月光里像是片纸，头上的两条马尾随着走路的节奏一跳一跳的。哈琳来到克拉克的跟前，一双大眼睛上下打量着。克拉克凑近看才发现女孩蓝色眼睛里有像是流光似的东西，看来哈琳确实如布鲁斯所说是个中间种。

 

哈琳皱着鼻子，仰头和他对视，“你是哪一个？”

 

“叫克拉克的那一个。”

 

“克拉克！”哈琳像是找到了救星，一瞬间换上了笑脸，“哈尔告诉我要找你。”哈琳看起来已经初现一些少女的体型，言行举止却还像是个不到十岁的幼童。

 

“有什么我能帮的上忙的吗？”

 

“我，我想……”女孩看起来有点忸怩地飘忽着眼睛，她示意克拉克凑近一点，克拉克便听话地低下头去。“我想找人陪我上厕所。巴里说房子里的厕所不能用，要到外面解决。哈尔说蝙蝠不会帮我的，要我来找你。”

 

克拉克听了这话不禁笑了。原来只是小孩子家怕黑，“没问题，愿意效劳。”

 

“先等一下！”哈琳说完朝皮卡的方向跑了过去，布鲁斯已经穿戴整齐站在了车旁，包括他那个蝙蝠头盔。

 

哈琳在布鲁斯面前停下来，女孩拉开衣服领口从里面掏出了一柄枯树枝，但那上面挂着的几片叶子竟还是嫩绿的。她把树枝递给了布鲁斯。

 

“ **母亲** 保佑你。”女孩笑着说。

 

说完，哈琳转身跑回到克拉克身边，她拉起克拉克的手蹦蹦哒哒地朝谷仓外赶去，赤裸的脚丫啪嗒啪嗒地踏着地，正和着女孩嘴里欢快的小调。

 

-tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 准备收线！我要放飞自我了！！


	7. （六）.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有点长
> 
> 警告：本章包含可能产生不适的猎奇描写。公开交配，子宫，异物，产乳（？）。请谨慎阅读。

 

 

距离哈琳带着克拉克离开已经过了近三十分钟。那两个人并没有回来。

 

早就该想到的。

 

布鲁斯看着手里的树枝，还有下午在哈琳苍白的手臂上看到的那个玫瑰刺青。女孩虚弱的伪装迷惑了他，让他掉以轻心。他早该想到哈琳和毒藤的关联。

 

蝙蝠从自己的车上拿下装着他那些小玩意儿的行囊，在夜色中徒步离开了谷仓。

 

农场附近的土壤是东堪萨斯常见的粉砂质粘壤土，这种土留存脚印的能力很强，能提供足够的追踪线索。头盔的目镜扫描出地上的各式痕印，其中最多的是皮卡的轮胎印，脚印并不多。蝙蝠从中筛选出最新鲜的两串，沿着那一大一小两双并排的痕迹走进农场后身的杨树林当中去。

 

这片密林的树木高大繁茂得离谱。

 

要两人环抱程度的粗壮杨树在和农场的交界处突兀地拔地而起，其后一直延伸。才刚四月末，层叠的茂密树冠就像是枚盖子一样扣住了整片树林，要不是端直的树干和光滑的树皮，几乎要让人认不出这些树的原貌来。有些甚至从树心裂开做两半，从中间挤出了什么藤蔓一般的新植物，就像是被寄生虫榨取后抛弃了的皮囊一般。

 

蝙蝠小心地辨认着脚印，在猫头鹰的啼鸣中摸黑前进着。

 

克拉克是他在这二十几年里见到过的最强大的后人类，似乎还在因为某些他尚不清楚的原因而变得愈加强大。布鲁斯甚至想象不出比克拉克还要强大的人会是怎样的。他原以为放克拉克一个人走也不会出什么差错，这份想当然再加上他对哈琳的不设防才招致了现在的事态。

 

这就是你沉溺于欲望的后果，布鲁斯。那东西让你变得迟钝，变得愚蠢，甚至是盲目。

 

蝙蝠往更深处进发，在走了快一个小时后腰带上别着的盖革计数器的电流音陡然加快，波形的声音急促而刺耳。蝙蝠关闭计数器的开关，从背包里取出防辐射面具戴上，那面具是与头盔配套的，正好能与凯夫拉的下沿吻合，保护住全身唯一裸露的皮肤。如此大量的辐射只能是来自氪石，而且体积应该相当可观，看来他的目标就在不远处了。

 

果然，不出一会儿，成片的树木消失，一座建筑坐落在这片林间空地之上。

 

那与其说是建筑，不如说是一堆纠缠在一起的植物和石块。它们拧在一起互相攀附，竟形成了一座方正敦实的庇护所。两侧突出的高耸藤蔓和圆拱的入口给这座并非出自人类之手的造物增添了几分诺曼式教堂的韵味。

 

光是站在外围无法窥探到里面的状况，蝙蝠来到藤楼跟前掏出钩索枪射中应是房顶的位置，极速收回的绳索把他带到了藤楼的穹顶。

 

一棵巨株植物刺穿了穹顶，断了的藤蔓从中间塌陷出一个不规则的洞，月亮的光得以从中撒入。蝙蝠抓住一截干枯了的树藤末端，那植物的枝干虽已经失去生命力变得干枯易折，但叶子仍旧是绿的。看叶子的样态，这应该和哈琳给他的树枝是同一种植物。他确信了这就是要找的地方。蝙蝠趴伏在穹顶大洞的边缘，他小心地潜伏在月光入射的那道光外，不让自己投下影子。

 

藤楼里一片寂静，但仔细听便能听到树皮绞紧蠕动的摩擦声。刺穿穹顶的植物似乎是长在了一颗瘤子一般的东西上。那绿色的巨瘤几乎占据了藤楼内三分之一的面积，向四周的土地蔓延出同样颜色的血管状脉络，吞咽的食管一样从土壤里吸吮着。蝙蝠估计那就是让计数器读数暴涨的氪石了。但他还是头一次见到这等大小的氪石结晶，一般都是散成碎屑在冲击过后的一个月以内与地球原本的土壤融合了才对。

 

蝙蝠仔细地观察了植物的根部，发现这植物似乎是由三股藤蔓拧在一起形成的巨树，枝桠上还结有果实，但因为光线原因，颜色并看不真楚。

 

除了这棵树，藤楼里目所能及之处再无其他活物。

 

头盔上的听觉增幅器捕捉到了脚下枝叶晃动的声音，蝙蝠低下头去看向脚边，在他退后的同时一条粗长的黑影窜了上来缠住了他的脸和脖子，在那东西绞紧的一瞬间面具传来了裂璺碎开的细响。长影身上似乎覆满了鳞片，滑溜溜地让人抓不稳当。蝙蝠用足有一百磅的握力仍扯不开这条黑色的东西，整个人被拽着后退，几步之后他一脚踩空，被黑影拖进了大洞里去。

 

从足有六层楼高的穹顶跌落下来，非死即残。蝙蝠第一个反应就是去摸腰后的钩索枪。即使整张脸都被缠住使得他看不到周遭的情况，只要向四周射出钩索总会挂住凹凸不平的藤壁。但他在下落途中撞向了一根藤蔓。整个后背结结实实地撞了上去。那东西简直堪比钢筋，冲击把肺里的空气都给拍了出去，钝痛从脊椎蔓延开来，他半个身子都给震麻了。蝙蝠身子一歪又继续掉落，在离地面还有半个人高的时候巨树甩出细藤拎住了他的四肢，他整个人脊背朝上被禁锢在半空中，下冲的力量几乎让肩膀脱臼。左肩的旧伤在撕扯下逼他发出哀嚎。

 

真要命。

 

更要命的是他的面具在下落的过程中被那个黑东西给完全绞碎了。在离氪石这么近的地方暴露皮肤可不是什么好主意。现在那黑影攀上了绑着他右手腕的树藤不知蹿到何处去了。

 

蝙蝠和自己投在地上的影子面面相觑了一秒，他发现头盔的耳朵折了一只。发潮的墙角的气味里飘着一股血腥味，布鲁斯反着重力抬起头来。眼前的大树正中间的那根粗藤上画着什么字符，像是大写的字母B和小写的d背靠背贴在一起，但应该画成半圆的地方都变成了尖角。那似乎是用血混着一些草木灰涂抹上去的，但线条笔直，笔画严谨对称。

 

布鲁斯认得那字符，是卢恩符文，而且看结构应该是复合符文。

 

主体的字符应该是贝卢卡诺*，布鲁斯不能确定，而另一个符文则有太多可能。有可能是因古瓦兹*也有可能是倒过来的汶酉*，或者干脆就是三个卢恩的组合。但在揣摩这个巨大的符文之前他需要先从树藤之中脱身。

 

就在布鲁斯试图收拢手臂割断树藤的时候，卢恩符文裂了开来，从分开的藤蔓之间走出来一个女人。

 

“你来的比我想的还快，蝙蝠。”

 

毒藤姜红色的长发在这一片青苔色里十分惹眼，她踮着脚尖像是名赤脚的芭蕾舞演员一般接近。

 

“可没想到你竟然是个欧米伽。”

 

她一抬起灰绿的手臂，一条坠着扁圆果实的枝条便伸了过来，毒藤手腕一转拧下了那颗果子。布鲁斯现在可以看清了，那果实是橙红色的。

 

“都是同类，本可以合作的。现在你得去给污秽的阿尔法生孩子了。”

 

“克拉克在——”

 

“哦——”毒藤厌烦地翻了下眼珠，“甜蜜的小情侣。”

 

“在这呢！”哈琳的声音从树干里穿来，毒藤侧过身给他看。

 

克拉克就站在那里，被藤蔓锁在了里面，脑袋垂在一旁不省人事。哈琳抓着藤蔓趴在他身上，用手指交替地扒开克拉克阖着的眼皮。

 

“看来自然是公平的，她给了你一样东西同时就锁起了另一样。你的男孩在魔法上可没什么天赋。”

 

“你是什么时候——”

 

一道黑影倏地从毒藤背后伸出身子冲到蝙蝠面前。它，刚刚陪了布鲁斯一路的老朋友，张开嘴发出嘶嘶的声音，似乎是在威胁布鲁斯乖乖闭嘴。

 

那生物像是条蟒蛇。说像是是因为它明显不是——没有蛇的嘴是竖着分开的。那蛇似的生物通体覆盖着漆黑的鳞片，却没有眼睛，头尖浑圆光滑，口腔里长着鲨鱼一样细小的锯齿。

 

“哈琳，到我这来。”

 

女孩从克拉克身上下来，光着脚啪嗒啪嗒跑了过来，毒藤低下头摸了摸她温热的脸蛋。“我的莉莉姆，我的小玫瑰，你做的真不错。但记得下次不要再偷吃了。这果子对你来说还太早了。”毒藤在哈琳没有血色的唇上亲了一口，留下个鲜红的唇印。她把橙红的果实递给女孩，“现在，快去款待一下我们的客人。这可是位 **特殊** 来宾。”

 

“这就去，艾薇甜心！”

 

哈琳接过果子来到布鲁斯面前，鹅黄色的小脑袋正好和他的高度平齐。女孩伸出一只手钳住他的下半张脸，力道大的惊人。布鲁斯的嘴最终还是被撬开了，哈琳把手里的果子整颗塞了进去。果实在接触到口腔的瞬间化成了液体，哈琳撑起他的下颚让那些甜腻的液体滑下他的咽喉。

 

“慢慢享用，蝙蝠仔。”

 

布鲁斯能感觉到那果实的液体顺着胸腔里的甬道流进了胃里。他已经大概猜到了这果子是做什么用的。那卢恩符文的意义也一起明了了——贝卢卡诺和因古瓦兹，是生殖卢恩。

 

身体的中心开始发热，那热度一直延伸到一处难以言说的私密部位。铠甲下的性腺和胯下的阴茎迅速地胀起，欧米伽的肠道里开始变得湿润。

 

他的身体又回到了热潮最严重时的状态。

 

甚至更糟。

 

那条蛇似的生物挂在毒藤的脖子上，毒藤的手指轻轻地抚摸着那生物的脑袋，她朝着被吊起的蝙蝠伸出手臂，那长蛇便会意地沿着手臂蹿上了布鲁斯的后背。

 

“去帮帮他。”

 

黑蛇的尾巴在布鲁斯的脖子上盘了一圈，它挺起身子仿佛是和男人对视了一下，然后忽地全身的鳞片从那纵裂的嘴尖开始一片片翻成了肉色的膜。

 

蝙蝠瞪大了眼睛，“搞什么——”

 

大蛇在月光底下泛着黏糊的肉块般的水光，像是个新生的胎儿。它吐了一下信子，随后慢悠悠地俯下身体贴着布鲁斯的躯干蜿蜒向下直到湿透了的裆部，它爬过鼓起的地方，把双腿间浸水的裤裆撕咬开来，然后钻了进去。

 

“不……”

 

布鲁斯的眼前开始起雾，他已经看不清东西了，耳朵里像是有涡轮在转，但直觉告诉他接下来要发生的事情他不会喜欢。他提起残存的力气绷紧身体，蹬踹着被吊起的腿好像这么做就能赶走股间的怪物一般。大蛇收紧了缠在他颈间的尾巴，在一个极限后凯夫拉崩裂开来，逐渐地大脑被涨满，布鲁斯大张着嘴却吸不到一丝空气，在即将失去意识的前一秒大蛇松开了他，同时也刺入了他懈力的身体。

 

“呃！”

 

那东西可不比他的手腕细。

 

一旁的毒藤拍了拍他被护甲覆盖的肩膀，“接受她，蝙蝠，让她引导你。”

 

“……滚。”

 

“哦——蝙蝠仔，你这句话可真伤人。”

 

女人的指甲划过他的嘴唇，沿着下颚摸到缠在脖子上的肉蛇，“让我的可爱女孩帮你个忙。”

 

像是听懂了主人的命令似的，布鲁斯体内的蛇开始深入，欧米伽的黏液和大蛇肉膜分泌出的液体混在一起流了出来滴在地上。布鲁斯觉得自己的里面热得像是烧起来了一般，被肉蛇蹭过的地方开始一寸寸发痒，他难耐地扭动起身体。

 

肉蛇把肠道一点点钻开，直到进入了欧米伽的生殖腔，它吐出信子舔过紧闭的宫口，紧接着，布鲁斯只觉得自己的身体中心被什么东西给左右撑开，他的大脑在一瞬间警铃大作，下一秒便化作了一片空白——蛇的尖牙刺入了他的宫颈。

 

从未体验过的锐痛让他出了一身的汗，布鲁斯甚至喊不出声音来。但没多久那疼痛就转化成了其它的感觉，温热的，柔软的，就好像是那处融化了一般。

 

大蛇从欧米伽的肉穴里抽出头来，身上还扯着黏丝，肉色的膜蜕去后黑色的鳞片重新包裹住它的身体。它又爬回到主人的脖子上。

 

“来吧，所有人都出来吧。有一个生命的形成需要我们见证。”

 

应着毒藤的话语，藤壁从下到上开出多处裂口，从后面走出来了成群的人。人群中多是欧米伽，也有部分雌性贝塔，没有阿尔法。因为阿尔法只配烂在母亲的脚下做养料。

 

毒藤转了转手指，一朵花凑到了克拉克的鼻子前。

 

“醒醒吧。你的欧米伽等你很久了。”

 

应着毒藤的话，克拉克原本低垂的头直立了起来，绑住他的藤也都缩回了树干深处，他踉跄了几步从藤蔓丛中走了过来。克拉克迈着过于匀速的步伐，上半身直立着，就好像是提线木偶一样。

 

”你对他做了什么？”

 

“放松，只是一点防护措施。”

 

克拉克来到了两人的身边，一股黑色的藤蔓盖住了他的眼睛，那上面画着诡异的图案，细小的分枝钻进了他的皮肤组织，一直延伸到太阳穴。

 

“克拉克，回答我！”

 

“别费力气了。”毒藤拉着哈琳往回走，一个树藤编成的平台盛起了二人，毒藤坐在上面，让哈琳坐在自己的膝盖上。

 

“那就让我们开始吧。还有人在等我交差。”

 

克拉克走到了布鲁斯的身后，准确点说是双腿之间。他利落地拽下了自己的裤子，挺立的粗壮阴茎便一下子弹了出来。

 

惊呼声从藤楼的四面八方传来。

 

“天啊，那个欧米伽真是可怜。”

 

“那么个东西怎么可能…怎么能进入那神圣的通道。”

 

“那个欧米伽要被劈成两半的。”

 

“太可怕了，太可怕了……”

 

有些年轻的欧米伽已经不忍地闭上了眼睛，而另一些人则夹紧了自己的双腿磨蹭着腿根。

 

布鲁斯咬着牙，豆大的汗珠从他的下巴尖滑落下去，被吊起四肢的姿势和催情的果子消耗着他的体力和意志，再加上克拉克的气味，简直要让他发狂。

 

毒藤坐在那，用手指卷着哈琳的马尾辫，“你要感谢自己生在了这个时代，克拉克。要是再早个十几年，你这东西的尺寸是要让你哈着腰走路的。”

 

被蒙着双眼的阿尔法并没有做出任何反应，他大分开欧米伽的双腿，双手抓住裹着布鲁斯双臀的裤子一下撕开成两半。布鲁斯低下头，他能越过自己颤抖着的性器看到克拉克的双腿，还有其间那绷着筋的男根。他的后穴一下子泄出水来，腿根止不住地颤抖。老天啊，他想让那根滚烫粗大的鸡巴狠狠地干他的屁股。现在，立刻。

 

正如他所愿，克拉克抓住了他大张的双腿用龟头顶住翕张的入口，欧米伽的软肉吸着那冒水的马眼，克拉克蹭了一蹭然后狠戾地把那双腿按到自己的胯骨上，整根阴茎噗嗤一声捅进了欧米伽的肉穴。但这次可不是穹窿，那东西直接顶进了他那被打开了的子宫。

 

布鲁斯发出了一声扭曲了的尖叫。

 

人群中随之传来了一阵阵的祷告。他们念叨着， **称颂母亲的硕果** 。

 

阿尔法的阴茎操着欧米伽的子宫，布鲁斯在克拉克的胯间被顶的向前冲出去又被那双大手按回来。他只有把自己钉在这根鸡巴上才能找到一点平衡。两个人的囊袋撞在一起。刺痒的软肉渴求着粗硬肉茎更加无情的蹂躏。

 

布鲁斯的胸竟然也肿涨了起来。

 

涨起的胸乳盛满了胸甲，挺立的乳头被坚硬的凯夫拉挤陷在胸肉里又痒又疼。随时都要涨爆开来的酸痛折磨着欧米伽。

 

克拉克像是读懂了布鲁斯肩部肌肉过度的紧绷，伏下身来双手抓住了他胸口盔甲凸起的边缘，左右一发力把那比钢铁还要坚硬四倍的纤维轻易地撕扯开来，欧米伽鼓胀的胸乳几乎是弹出来了一样暴露在了空气中。棕红的乳头挺立着，一对大张的乳孔中汩汩地流出半浑浊的液体。

 

缠绕着手腕的树藤拽起了布鲁斯的上半身，把那对丰美的胸乳展现给众人看。

 

“看那胸脯！多么饱满！”

 

“一定能好好喂养他的幼仔。”

 

克拉克捏住布鲁斯的奶子，一边顶他一边用虎口圈住发红的乳晕用力挤压。

 

“嗯，啊……”

 

伴随着欧米伽不知是疼痛还是舒爽的呻吟，两道水柱从乳孔里喷了出来。布鲁斯已经没有力气去惊叹自己身体的异样了，克拉克捣弄着他子宫的鸡巴操的他眼珠不住地后翻，好像所有的内脏都被推到了胸腔往上，屁股里的水被捅出来甩了一地。阿尔法的吐息变得愈发的沉重。他把欧米伽那对还在往外喷水的奶子挤在一起又搓又揉，那些掺着白色的稀水洒得克拉克满手都是。

 

布鲁斯被插在克拉克的阿尔法鸡巴上尖叫着颤抖。阿尔法握着他的大腿就像是抓住两个把手，把他整个人拽到鸡巴上死命地操干，胯骨把他的两瓣臀肉拍的啪啪作响。布鲁斯自己的鸡巴也被操得在胯间甩来甩去，前液四溅。他的屁股，阴茎，嘴巴眼睛，甚至是奶子都在往外不停地漏水，仿佛整个人都要被操到只剩一副干皮囊。除了水份，其它东西也逐渐从他身体里消失。

 

他几乎要被操漏了。就在一些东西要崩断的前一秒，麻木了的后穴传来了进一步被撑开的饱胀感，阿尔法的结涨了起来。这场羞耻的愉悦终于是迎来了终点。

 

克拉克的精液灌满了布鲁斯的子宫，他一边射还在一边操。欧米伽的精液浇在地上混着其他所有的体液全都被那些翡翠色的脉络吃了进去。他们就保持着这个姿势又过了将近三十分钟，直到克拉克把恢复了的性器抽了出去，束缚着布鲁斯的树藤才终于肯把他扔到地上，和从他体内流出来的那些白浊摔成一滩。

  

毒藤蹲了下来，长发垂落在布鲁斯的脸上。

 

“你知道吗，其实主角一直都是你，蝙蝠。他们想要的是你。”和你的子宫。毒藤看着蝙蝠白色的目镜，即使这个人现在看起来就和那些被灌了药又被捆在床上被轮奸到混乱的奴隶没什么两样，她知道这个人一定正躲在那两片东西后面瞪着她看。可怜的欧米伽，就让他多看几眼吧，或许以后就再没机会看了。

 

“你和黑面具是一伙的……”

 

红头发的女人愣了一下然后戏谑又地提起嘴角，“我全知的蝙蝠，你离开了一年，可真得好好给你的蝙蝠档案库升个级啊。”她用指尖点着蝙蝠的鼻头，“黑面具他早就被做掉了。现在， **红色** 是新的黑。”

 

毒藤张开手掌，一把花粉散落在了布鲁斯的脸上。他的意识在一瞬间变得模糊，一切都向后退去。在眼皮重重地合上之前，布鲁斯挣扎着向克拉克的所在瞥了一眼，克拉克站在那里，眼睛上还缠绕着那股黑色的藤。

 

他想听听他的声音，让他知道他没事。他们都会没事的。

 

一双手覆上了他的眼睛。

 

“睡吧。”

 

女人说到。

 

布鲁斯的意识一瞬间像是被迷雾包裹住，他下坠，而后被什么东西接住。他站起身来，周围的一切都在雾里模糊，摇晃。

 

在雾里，有一道影子冲他而来。那影子逐渐接近，金色的光从尘粒间漏了出来，现出一个形状——是一头金色的美洲狮。

 

**_「连恶魔都不如的东西，约翰.康斯坦丁。」_ **

 

这超自然的存在说着一口布鲁斯听不懂的语言，从发音习惯上来看大约是南美土著讲的话。他唯一捕捉到的只有最后出现的那个名字。布鲁斯有所耳闻，那名字属于一个臭名昭著的魔法师。

 

“你是谁？”

 

布鲁斯不确定用“谁”这个字来向眼前这个东西发问是否贴切。美洲狮踮着步子走到他脚边。

 

_「帕卡丽娜。」_ 叫这个名字的兽灵嗅了嗅男人的膝盖， _「但 **布鲁斯** 不是我想要的那个。」_

 

美洲狮猛地支起上身，用前爪抓住了布鲁斯的胯骨。

 

_「 **它** 是。」_说完兽灵一头撞进了布鲁斯的腹部，就这么整只都消失在了欧米伽的体内。

 

-tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *贝卢卡诺/因古瓦兹/汶酉：Berkana/Ingwaz/Wunjo。古弗萨克语卢恩符文，分别长成ᛒ/ᛜ/ᚹ（没错，ᛒ是蓝牙符号的一部分XD）。中文都是我音译的。其中Berkana是桦树，Ingwaz被认为是北欧神祇Freyr，即丰饶之神弗雷的旧名。两者都有生殖力的引申含义，其中Berkana属阴，Ingwaz属阳。


End file.
